


Danseur Noble

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: As a bibliophile I'm HORRIFIED at what they do to those books, But when is he not?, College AU, Dancer AU, Gabe has friends in this universe!, Gabe suffering, Hand Jobs, Jack being the aggressive one, Jesse is a little shit, Lapdance, Library, Lies, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Reaper76 Week, Rimming, Song fic, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Study Date, The Shimadas know how to make a splash in a story, The second chapter is sweet and adorable, This is the only story with smut in it, What!?, also a ballet au, and full of so much sugar it will rot your teeth, and the puppies!, copious amounts of tequila, g strings everwhere, gross amounts of flirting, kind of, so many puppies!, some face sitting, sorry - Freeform, sort of, the boys playing spies, the start of a beautiful enemy-ship?, thems the breaks, twisting the truth a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Jack's always rushing from class, late for something.Gabe's always studying and Jesse is going to drag him to something.





	1. Over the Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Danseur Noble（翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756734) by [AMithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen)



> As always, my wonderful friend Midna_Ronoa gave me translations without question. Sometimes I wonder if they are ever surprised how I use the random sentences or words I ask for...
> 
> Edit: This fic has fan art now! *dies from happyness!* The very amazing, and wonderful, and super talented Orenjimaru drew a very NSFW sceen from this fic. Check it out if you are over 18! http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/156090477770/reaper76week-day-5-i-cheated-i-was-going-to-draw
> 
> I'm still speechless!

**Over the Airwaves**

Music

  
  


Jack's attention was split between keeping an eye on  _ Madame Lacroix _ and keeping an eye on the clock above the door. It was already past time for class to end and he needed to go before he was late. Torbjörn would kill him if he was late again.

 

“ _ Monsieur _ Morrison!” the ballet mistress rapped her cane on the floor, snapping him back to the now. “The _ barre _ will be a better  _ ballerino _ than you at this rate.  _ Fondu! Relevé! Fondu! Relevé! _ ”

 

“ _ S'exuse, Madame _ !” Jack shouted exactly like any new recruit in boot camp. “Won't happen again!”

 

Actually, the recruits in boot camp were probably better off. At least their drill sergeants only screamed.  _ Madame Lacroix _ would look you in the eye, reach into your soul, and strangle your dreams. The students that took her class all said her black nails weren't polished with paint, but with the dried blood of her victims.

 

Jack had no intention of letting her crush his dreams to dance. He was good, he only lacked the proper training. Too bad it was so damn expensive. He didn't want to think about the money. He made ends meet. That's all that mattered. Pushing those thoughts aside, he threw himself back into the routine. He wouldn't give  _ Madame Lacroix _ another excuse to tear him a new asshole. His last hook up had already tried that. He’d been sore for days after. It wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat, even if he was dying to get laid. He had standards after all. But three months without was wearing him down. 

 

“ _ Monsieur _ Morrison, if you were looking to test the limit of my patience, consider it found. C _ ambré _ ! Now!”

 

Shit where was his head today? He was better than this! He bent at the waist in-sync with the other students.  _ Madame Lacroix's _ citrine gaze bored into him as he went in through a  _ demi-plié _ . Her lips crimped into something not quite a disgusted frown before she moved on to eviscerate someone else.

 

Twenty minutes more of running them through the routine—well past the time class was supposed to end—and finally  _ Madame _ called a halt.

 

Jack had his bag in hand and was halfway to the door by the time the other students had their water bottles out. He reached for the door, pulled it open, and came nose to nose with Gabriel Reyes.

 

Jack hoped his face was already red from the workout because if it wasn't Gabe was totally going to see him blushing as he stared. Of course Jack would run into the hottest guy ever when he was late, sweaty, and horny. 

 

“You're in a hurry,  _ gringo _ ,” Gabe said, voice flat, eyes hooded like he was bored.

 

“Late,” Jack said, pushing past the other, their shoulders brushing together. God! He could feel the thick muscles toned from years of ballet in just that fleeting touch. 

 

“Ah,  _ Gabriel _ , my  _ danseur noble _ ,” Jack heard  _ Madame Lacroix _ say fondly. “Finally, someone worth watching!”

 

He didn't have time to be jealous of the other  _ ballerino _ . There was no time. He hurried to the shower at the far end of the wing. If he showed up sweaty and gross before work his pay would suffer. He hustled into one of the stalls and locked the door. He stripped, rinsed, soaped, shaved—including legs because that could always come back to haunt him later if he didn't, shampooed, and rinsed in twenty minutes. No extra time to towel off. Pulling on a clean shirt and sweatpants, he unlocked the shower door and let himself out.

 

And came nose to nose with Gabe  _ again _ . At least Gabe was the sweaty one this time. But damn it, he looked great sweaty too. His bronze skin glistened, his taut body almost bulging out of his black tank-top. The sinfully short shorts he wore let Jack see nearly all of the other  _ ballerino's _ thick thighs.

 

“We keep running into each other,” Gabe said, the corner of his lips twitching.

 

“Sorry,” Jack said, trying to ignore the fact that he hadn't put on underwear in his haste to get going.

 

“Don't be.”

 

Okay, what the hell did that mean?

 

“You were off today.”

 

“You were watching me dance?” Jack blurted before he could think about what was coming out of his mouth.

 

Gabe shrugged. “ _ Madame _ asked me to help her observe some of her classes from time to time.”

 

“You've watched me before?” Why couldn't he stop his mouth before it said dumb things?

 

“I have. You're alright, Jack. You could be great, but you have to fucking practice. She's never going to be impressed if you think you can coast on your natural talent.”

 

Indignation bubbled up Jack's throat. As if he wasn't practicing every spare moment he had between his half-dozen other classes and his job. “Thanks for the advice,” he said as kindly as he could while holding back a ball of fury in the pit of his stomach. “But if you'll excuse me, I have to get to  _ work _ before I'm late.” Picking up his bag, he brushed by the  _ danseur noble _ and let himself out of the showers.

 

Later, when he had more time to reflect, he'd berate himself for passing up the almost porno-esque situation of him and Gabe alone in the showers. How much easier could it get? The universe had set it up perfectly for him and he couldn't pounce because of work. Maybe he'd get drunk with the guys and forget the opportunity he’d let slip away.

 

He caught the bus right before it took off—thank God—and hustled off a block before his stop because traffic was fuck-awful.

 

“Last in as usual, Morrison!” Jamison drawled not even a full second of Jack being in the building.

 

“Good to see you too, James,” Jack called as he headed backstage.

 

“Oi!” Jamison's dressing room door flew open and he stood in the doorway, strawberry blond hair in curlers, fuzzy collared bathrobe tied tightly around his slim body. “It's Jamison, backwoods! Jame-i-son because I'm a classy bitch with a classy name.”

 

“If you're classy, I'm the Queen of England,” Jack said, smirking as he walked by his co-worker's green room.

 

“Don't insult the Queen!” Jamison snapped, waving a finger at him.

 

Another door opened and a mountain of flesh and muscle wrapped in a bright yellow towel lumbered into the hall. “Shut up, Jamie. You don't even like the royal family.”

 

“I like their big, flashy jewels,” Jamison retorted.

 

“I've got some big jewels for you right here,” the big man said, cupping his balls.

 

Jack exploded with laughter as Jamison's freckled cheeks turned the same shade of pink as his bathrobe. He threw up his hands. “I work with beasts!” He slammed the dressing room door shut.

 

“Good one, Mako,” Jack said, shooting the man a wink.

 

“Your royal highness.” Mako held out one side of his towel and dipped into a curtsy.

 

Jack laughed again, patting the man's shoulder as he continued on.

 

“Yo, yo, yo! Morr-i-son!”

 

Lucio slid down the hall in his boxers and socks, headphones dangling around his neck. “Got some banging new sounds for tonight's performance. You sure I can't talk you out of that hick-ass abomination you insist on playing?”

 

“For the group dance, I'm all for it. But why mess with my solo act when it's what pays my freaking crazy high college tuition?”

 

“You got a point.” Lucio slung his arm around Jack's shoulders. “But for real. You ever want a better song, I'm your man.” He tightened his grip, dragging Jack down. “Like, I'll do it for free. Hell, I'll pay you to let me find you a better song. What I'm saying is that a little part of my soul dies everytime it plays and in the interest of my spiritual and mental well being please let me change that song!”

 

“Sorry,” Jack said, sliding his coworker's arm off him. “It's paying my bills. I'll buy you earplugs for Christmas.”

 

“I'd rather have my soul.”

 

“Well I was only going to spend like, ten bucks on each of you.”

 

Lucio grinned. “Cheapskate.”

 

“College student,” Jack countered. He stopped at the dressing room next to his and poked his head through the open door. “Hey, Sebastian.”

 

The tall man working on his weight lifting machine beamed and waved like an exuberant child.

 

“Getting ready?” Jack asked.

 

Sebastian nodded. He pointed to Jack's bag and wet hair.

 

“Yeah, late again. Class was murder. But I'll be ready in time. Should be crazy good tips tonight and God knows rent is always breathing down my neck.”

 

Sebastian smiled, put his fingers to his lips, pulled them away as he quickly signed four letters.

 

Jack brought his fingers to his chin and moved his hand forward like he was blowing a kiss. “Good luck to you too. You coming out afterwards for drinks with us?”

 

Sebastian nodded vigorously, his rusty-brown hair flying back and forth. Jack chuckled.

 

“Break a leg tonight.” Jack waved bye and headed for his own green room.

 

Class might have been shitty, and the whole missed opportunity thing with Gabe—but hey, another, better opportunity would present itself and then he’d take full advantage of the chance to catch Gabe’s eye. Jack was nothing if not optimistic—but he had a feeling tonight would be good. Friday night meant good tips. Good tips meant bills got paid. Maybe if he could get a few paid up, he could afford to take a few days off just to focus on ballet.

 

He closed the door and stripped off his casual clothes. Time to get ready for work.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


“Best buddy, best friend, best pal,” Jesse said as he dropped into the chair beside Gabe.

 

“You want something,” Gabe said, sipping his coffee as he made a note in the margin of his text book.

 

“You are correct sir!” Jesse said, grinning like a coyote. “Before you lie and say you have plans and can't, hear me out.”

 

Gabe sighed and looked up at his best friend. “Jesse, I come to this little cafe to be alone and get some studying done. If you keep barging in here and making a scene you're going to get me thrown out.”

 

“Won't make a scene if you agree,” Jesse offered.

 

Gabe rubbed his eyebrows to try and stop the headache he knew was going to start forming. He always got a headache when Jesse tried to drag him into things. “Just... keep your voice down.”

 

“Great!” Jesse kicked up his boots onto the chair opposite him. “Come out with me and the gang tonight.”

 

Always the same. Gabe had way too much on his plate. He was taking a full load of courses, helping  _ Madame Lacroix _ observe her classes and pick out the real talent from the so-so's. Not to mention rehearse for his own ballet final. Which was literally going to end in his murder if  _ Madame Lacroix _ was even slightly disappointed in his dancing. And to top off the shit sandwhich his life was, he couldn't get three seconds with the one guy he wanted to get to know better. He’d been planning all year to get Jack alone and ask him to coffee. But the guy was always late for something and bolting the minute class was over. There was no way in hell he could—

 

“Before you start,” Jesse cut him off before Gabe could even speak, “listen. Angela agreed and she's ten times as busy as all of us put together. Fareeha just took her officer's test and if she doesn't do something to get her mind off it, I'm pretty sure she's going to kill someone. Lena's on holiday and back in the states, and apparently Genji's whole family is visiting and he's game to do anything to get away from them. Please, Gabe? The whole gang is together and it won't be the same without you.”

 

Gabe put his face in his hands. Damn it, why did they all have to agree when he was busy? Christ, seeing even just one of them was hard enough these days, but all his friends together? “Fine,” he groaned. “You win, I'll come with.”

 

Jesse beamed. “Great! My place at eight.”

 

“I'm not wasting a study night to sit around your shit-stain of an apartment drinking your piss-flavored beer.”

 

“Nope, just meeting up there and carpooling. Trust me, you're going to love it. It'll be fun.”

 

“If it's one of your damn clubs again, so help me God, no one will ever find your body.”

 

~

 

Four hours, one very cramped car ride, and fifteen bucks for parking later, Gabe stood outside a strip club, waiting in line, ready to kill Jesse. He'd given up a night of working on his routine to pay a ton of money he didn't have to stare at a bunch of fake boobs he had zero interest in. Fucking McCree.

 

“I'm going to strangle you and watch the light leave your eyes,” he hissed under his breath as his former best friend put his arm around his shoulders.

 

“Lighten up on the murder talk or you'll get busted for premeditation.”

 

“I can't believe I let you take me to a damn titty bar.”

 

“Not a titty bar,” Jesse said, wiggling his eyebrows. “It's something all of us can enjoy. When's the last time you got laid?”

 

Gabe groaned and rolled his eyes. “I don't see how that has anything to do with this.”

 

“You need a good night out and a good fantasy,” Jesse said. “If nothing else, it'll give you some good material for spanking it.”

 

“Fuck, are you fourteen? Who calls it that?”

 

“Trust me,” Jesse said with a wink. “I scoped this place out thoroughly. The girls are going to be happy, we are going to be happy. You especially are going to love the main event.” Jesse kissed his fingertips. “Sex perfection on display for us. If  _ he _ doesn't get your engine revved, your cock's broke.”

 

“Every time you say 'trust me' I want to punch you more,” Gabe said as the doors opened.

 

Lena and Angela squealed in unison, pushing them toward the entrance with the sea of woman.

 

Genji insisted on a table close to the stage. Jesse put the girls up front so they had the best view. Gabe told Jesse to fuck off when he suggested that he might just want to lay on the stage and one of the dancers might pity fuck him. Instead of breaking Jesse's neck, he beelined for the bar.

 

The seven-foot bear of a man pouring drinks was easily hotter than everyone in the room put together. His platinum-blond hair and beard had a little gray in them, but the right kind of gray that made him look like a distinguished gentleman. Gabe did have a…  _ thing _ for blonds. He refused to admit to more. The bar was crawling with women. One “excuse me ladies” had all eyes on him. Suddenly, he knew what a chunk of bait held above a shark tank felt like.

 

By the time he made it to the bar itself, his order changed from a long island ice tea to tequila shots. Seven shots to be exact. Because fuck his wallet and liver at the same time. He took one at the bar to brave the sharks (the bartender laughed a booming laugh that probably could have shaken the club apart). Several minutes, two inappropriate touches, and one smack on his ass later, he made it back to his seat.

 

The girls already had drinks. Several of them. Damn, how come they got table service?

 

“Thanks!” Jesse said, reaching for one of Gabe's shots.

 

Gabe smacked him away. “Mine to get through this clusterfuck of a night.”

 

The lights dimmed and Gabe took another shot as women screamed. A small man with tattooed arms and a beard that reached his chest walked out on stage. Gabe thought he looked a little too much like Santa Claus and not a stripper.

 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen,” the man said into the microphone in his hand. “I'm Torbjörn, master of ceremonies. Is everyone ready to meet my boys?”

 

More wild screaming. Gabe took another shot. He'd regret it tomorrow but he needed the liquid courage to get him through.

 

“I can't hear you,” the MC taunted, putting a hand to his ear.

 

Everyone screamed. Lena kicked Gabe under the table.

 

“Come on luv!” she laughed. “Loosen up! It's only a bit of fun!”

 

Gabe let out a solitary “woohoo.”

 

“Well, I think that got the boys excited,” Torbjörn said with a wicked grin. “Ladies, you are in for a treat. It sounds like all that cheering caught the interest of Australia's greatest super spy. Ladies and gentlemen, please make way for the great James Bound, but you might know him better as double-oh nine and a-half!”

 

The house lights cut out and the stage lights blazed. A tall man strolled out onto stage, fiddling with the cuffs of his handsome black suit as James Bond music played.

 

Oh God! It was worse than Gabe thought. It wasn't just some mostly naked guys dancing on stage, it was a whole show. Kill him now!

 

James Bound strutted up and down the stage. He made bedroom eyes at the ladies, doing some karate moves. After a moment of showing off, he selected one woman from the crowd and brought her on stage where he proceeded to strip out of the suit and drape the pieces over her until he was grinding against her in nothing but a bright, yellow G-string.

 

All the moisture left Gabe's mouth. Fucking hell, there was audience participation? He'd rather die. Thank God he was behind the girls. Still, he slid down in his seat to make himself a smaller target.

 

“Aw and I thought you liked blonds,” Jesse said, elbowing Gabe in the side as the stripper danced by. If you could even call that dancing. The little twink wouldn't last even half of one of  _ Madame Lacroix's  _ warm up routines.

 

Fareeha was the only one at their table brave enough to stand up and stick a one in the G-string.

 

“This is so embarrassing,” Gabe said, knowing he was bright red already as he downed his fourth shot.

 

“The sex god of ballet school is embarrassed by a little man-butt?” Jesse laughed.

 

“I am not the sex god of ballet school,” Gabe grumbled as “James Bound” bumped and grinded his way down the other side of the stage.

 

“Really? Could have swore like ninety-nine percent of the twitter, instagram, and facebook posts out of every student there is about how hot you are and how everyone wants you to fuck them.”

 

Gabe put his face in his hands. “Which is why I don't date anyone from school.”

 

“So don't date,” Jesse said. “What's wrong with a hook up every other day? Works wonders for me.”

 

“One day it will come back to bite you in the ass.”

 

“I like it kinky,” Jesse shot back, grinning wolfishly.

 

Double-oh nine and a-half finished up his act with a thong full of money and bowed as the stage lights dimmed and the house lights came back on. Torbjörn was back on stage and Gabe swore his outline was fuzzy.

 

“Check for your hearts, boys and girls, they might have just been stolen!” the MC chuckled. “Give it up for James Bound everyone!” After a short applause break, Torbjörn held his hands up for quiet. “Who here loves a bad boy?”

 

The room echoed with screaming. Gabe was fairly sure Angela was the loudest of all. Who would have thought the slight, little medical student would be the wild one?

 

“Sounds like some of you like naughty boys,” Torbjörn teased. “You do like them tall?”

 

Screaming.

 

“Dark?”

 

More wild screams.

 

“And handsome?”

 

From somewhere, a motorcycle revved. The hell?

 

“Well then, hang onto your panties. We have the baddest, tallest, sexiest Hell's Angel here tonight. Straight from the wild, lawless open road I give you, Buck Cummings!”

 

The sound of the motorcycle escalated and then the machine burst onto the stage. Gabe—and a good half of the audience—jumped as the bike thundered out and screeched to a halt at the end of the catwalk.

 

The giant man astride it flicked out the kickstand and dismounted. Lena fanned herself while Angela wolf-whistled. Torbjörn hadn't been kidding when he said Buck was tall. He was thick too. The black leather biker jacket hardly fit over his shoulders and chest. And this guy was supposed to dance? Gabe couldn't see how.

 

He was soon corrected. Buck might have been a big guy, but he was surprisingly quick footed. His routine wasn't nearly as showy as James Bound, but he rolled his hips just gracefully, never once losing his balance as he danced around the motorcycle, using it almost like Gabe would a  _ barre _ . At least until he started humping the bike. Gabe went red as the motorcycle rocked back and forth, driving the women crazy.

 

Buck finished—no pun intended—in little more than his leather vest and a black thong. The shots must be catching up because instead of burying his face in his hands, Gabe found himself contemplating how a man that large found a thong in his size. Maybe they had a stripper big and tall store? Buck revved the cycle and wheelied off the stage to much screaming.

Torbjörn returned, his outline very fuzzy now, as Gabe swayed in his seat. Okay, so he was feeling good and maybe this wasn't so terrible. Sure no one had got his dick up yet but it's not like he expected it. He had a very refined taste after all, which ran in the direction of blond haired, blue-eyed,  _ ballerinos _ that always seemed to be rushing out the door no matter how hard Gabe tired to get them alone so they could talk. He doubted the show had that kind of routine on the program.

 

“Any music lovers in the house?” Torbjörn asked. “Anyone love to let the music enter them? Move them to the beat? Rock their world?”

 

God, that was a terrible line but the crowd ate it up. Gabe shook his head and chuckled.

 

“Put your hands together for the soul of music, Johnson Spanks!”

 

All the lights went out as a techno beat kicked up. One spotlight came on, illuminating a man in a tight green workout shirt, black pants, and green sneakers. His long dreadlocks swayed as he floated across the floor, body moving to the beat as if it was more natural to him than walking.

 

Now this guy could be called a dancer. There was a lot of raw talent there. He had grace in spades, no doubt about that. But he might be too much of a freespirit. There was a wildness about his dancing—not counting the clothes being flung off, also to the beat—that told Gabe that the hours of rigorous discipline needed to excel at  _ ballet _ would be a chain holding “Johnson Spanks” back.

 

The man finished his routine with a flurry of spins and ended on his knees, nothing but a green G-string left to cover his handsome mahogany skin.

 

“Whoo!” Jesse whooped and cheered as the man on stage got to his feet and took a bow. “Now that was something wasn't it?”

 

“Yeah,” Gabe admitted, taking his fifth shot. “He danced really well. His balance was good, he's got grace. I don't think his shoes were doing him any favors though. Needs something lighter.”

 

Jesse stared at him. “Gabe what the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That was a glorious hunk of manflesh all hot and sweaty in just a string and you were judging his dancing technique?”

 

Gabe shrugged. “I'm a dancer, it's what I do.”

 

“You are not drunk enough if you can't turn off the ballerina in you and turn on your sex drive.”

 

Gabe scoffed, lifting his chin. “I, like ballet, have a high standard.”

 

Jesse smirked at him. “Just you wait.”

 

Johnson Spanks left the stage blowing kisses to his screaming fans. When he was gone, Torbjörn reappeared on stage. Okay, now for sure his edges were blurred and the lights were fuzzy and the whole room was spinning just a little... lot. Was it just the shots, or were things being carried onto the stage? Nope, definitely things being trucked onto the stage. A weight lifter-machine-thing, some big rocks and... firewood?

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the man about to come on stage for you needs no introduction. You know him, as the strongest man in the world. Please welcome, Rex Drillerson!”

 

Gabe chuckled at the name. These strippers sounded more like porn stars. Not that he had much time to watch porn with his life as busy it was.

 

Rex came out on stage in wrestler's stretchy pants, combat boots, and a sweatband. He was even larger than Buck, but more of a body-builder frame than just plain massive. He was seven feet if he was a foot, with tree trunk-sized legs, massive arms and a chest so large Gabe was sure you could park a compact car on it with room to spare. But he had a kind looking face, with robin-egg blue eyes that swept the room almost nervously. He was rather cute in a puppy dog sort of way. Not Gabe's type, but still cute.

 

Rex spat into his hands and rubbed them together, going to the weight machine. He took the pin out and moved it to the bottom peg.

 

“Ho damn!” Gabe found his mouth saying.

 

He had to lift weights for  _ ballet _ .  _ Ballerinas _ looked slight, but they were still at least one hundred pounds of muscle. More when you added costumes.  _ Ballerinos _ had to be able to lift and hold, and not just once in a show, but over and over again in practice day after day. Rex was attempting what was easily two or three hundred pounds.

 

Rex grabbed the bar, flexed his shoulders and pulled. The weights slid up smoothly. His arm muscles bulged as he lowered the bar. The weights clanked loudly—proving they weren't props—and Rex continued working out, changing from two hands to one, still lifting the weight like it was nothing. He turned around, pulling the bar down behind him, his chest muscles glistening with just a small sheen of sweat.

 

When he was done, he moved onto the rocks. They were hefty looking balls of pinkish granite. 

 

Gabe thought they'd look far more handsome as countertops rather than chunks. Granite countertops where a dream for him. It'd make cooking so much more enjoyable. One day.

 

Rex picked up two the would-be countertops and tossed them into the air.

 

The crowd gasped as he juggled the two beach ball-sized rocks with one hand.

 

“He's a machine!” Genji said, fanning his face.

 

Rex slid a foot behind the third would-be counter top and kicked it to the air with the ease of a hacky sack, juggled all three with no more trouble than he had with the weight machine.

 

“Someone get Genji a glass of water,” Fareeha snickered. “I think he's got the vapors!”

 

“He always did love a big, strong man,” Lena teased.

 

“Shut up,” Genji muttered with a pout. “I'm merely admiring the dedication and training it took to get to that level.”

 

Jesse leaned over. “You can get a lapdance after the show,” he told his roommate.

 

Genji scoffed. “I’m not that desperate!”

 

“That goes for you too ladies,” Jesse said as Rex caught all three rocks and set them back down. “All the boys do lap dances after their solos.”

 

Lena blushed, Angela grinned, and Fareeha laughed. Gabe shook his head. The dancers were definitely going to make good tips from this table tonight.

 

Rex went over to the pile of firewood and picked up a handful, bringing it to center stage. He dropped all but one at his feet. Calling the two foot long tree limb “firewood” was a stretch. It was more like the trunk of a young tree. Rex turned it over in his palms for a moment. Then, he gripped each side and the log tore in half.

 

“Holy shit!” Genji exclaimed as the audience gasped.

 

“Clean up on aisle three,” Fareeha said. “Genji needs a new pair of panties.”

Jesse exploded into laughter as Genji flipped her off. Gabe chuckled himself. Okay. That  _ was _ impressive, and maybe this night wasn't so terrible after all. And that probably wasn't the shots talking.

 

Rex picked up another log, sinking his fingers into the top of the wood and spitting it down the middle. Fuck, Gabe might have to fan himself too. Rex would have no problem lifting  _ ballerinas _ above his head all day that was for sure.

 

After the pile of wood had all been split into kindling, Rex drummed his fingers on his chin, walking around the catwalk, peering at the tables. Jesse stood up with the rest of the audience, screaming, waving his arms. Gabe swayed in his seat. What was Jesse doing?

 

Finally, Rex stopped before their table. He beamed and waved at Jesse. Jesse pointed at the girls. Rex nodded, and waved for them to come up.

 

“Oh my God, Jesse what did you do?” Angela demanded.

 

“Get up there,” Jesse shooed them.

 

Rex pointed at them again and waved for them to join him on stage.

 

“Go!” Gabe urged them, shooing them as well. “Don't keep the man waiting.”

 

“You go then!” Lena squeaked, trying to slump down in her seat.

 

Gabe pushed her chair with a foot, sliding her over to the stage. Rex grabbed her hand before she could get away and pulled her up.

 

“Don't leave me!” Lena squealed, grabbing onto Angela and hauling her up.

 

“You're not getting out of it!” Angela said, grabbing Fareeha by her wrist and taking her with them.

 

Rex looked the three over and then back at the table. He pointed at Genji and crooked a finger.

 

Genji squeaked.

 

“Another clean up on aisle three,” Jesse said, shoving Genji out of his chair to his feet.

 

Rex didn't let him escape either. He grabbed Genji's elbow and pull him on stage. The girls whispered and blushed together as Rex lined them up; Lena, Fareeha, Genji, Angela. Gabe wondered what he was going to do, jump them? Rex took a knee behind Fareeha and Genji, guiding them back to sit on his shoulders. In one fluid movement, he stood, his two volunteers squealing as they were lifted into the air.

 

Gabe leaned over to Jesse. “Clean up on Rex's left shoulder.”

 

Jesse laughed, slinging his arm over Gabe's shoulders. “There's my best friend I've been missing!”

 

Balancing the two on his shoulders, Rex put his hands on Lena and Angela’s rears and lifted them up, sitting on his hands. Lena looked ready to pass out. Angela laughed and clapped. Rex smiled as the audience went wild. Gabe whooped loudly as the man pumped Lena and Angela up and down slowly. 

 

Too soon—at least for Genji and Angela it seemed like anyways—Rex put them all back on their own two feet. Lena practically vaulted back into her chair, red as a strawberry. Fareeha shook Rex's hand, Angie following her lead. Genji shook the big man's hand maybe a little too long before Fareeha yanked him off stage.

 

“You're welcome ladies,” Jesse said, puffing out his chest like a rooster. “I'll take your thanks in the form of whiskey and cokes.”

 

“Shut up!” Fareeha laughed. “You knew he was going to do that and you had nothing to do with who he picked.”

 

Rex flexed on the stage for a few moments, making the ladies oh and aw at him. The waistband of his tight pants was quickly filled with tips. He took a bow, slowly retreating, flexing the whole time until he slipped of stage.

 

“Dibs on him!” Genji said breathlessly. “Dibs on his lap dance!”

 

Everyone laughed, Gabe loudest of all. He missed this, hanging out with his friends, having a good laugh with them, ogling men together. He tapped his finger on the table.

 

“We need to do this more,” he said. “All of us getting together. I miss you guys.”

 

“Don't get sappy on us, Reyes,” Fareeha said with a wink.

 

“We should!” Lena piped up. “We can hit up all the strip clubs until Gabe finally finds someone that gets his rocks off!”

 

The whole table roared with laughter. Gabe blushed.

 

“Yeah, well, I don't think they have what I want.”

 

“Picky,” Lena taunted.

 

“High standards,” Gabe shot back.

 

“Ballerina.”

 

“Flight attendant.”

 

Lena burst into giggles and Gabe laughed with her. They definitely needed to do this more. He felt human again, like there was more to life than just mindless hours of study and work.

 

“Well now,” Torbjörn's voice said.

 

Gabe looked back to the stage. When had Santa got here? Woah, okay yeah. Those four... no wait, five? Shots were catching up to him.

 

“We've had the spy, the bad boy, the free spirit, and the strong man. That is a fun night isn't it ladies?”

 

The rowdy crowd cheered.

 

“Now, all those men are fun... but sometimes, don't you want a good, honest, hard working man?”

 

“Amen!” Jesse hollered.

 

Torbjörn chuckled. “He's got the right idea. Oh the spy and the bad boy are a lot of fun, but they'll be gone in the morning. A free spirit is always going to want to be free. You want a man that's the right amount of rugged and kind. The sexy, sensitive type that's going to work hard all day, and take care of you all night.”

 

Gabe was loathe to admit it… but that sounded nice. What he wouldn't give to collapse into the waiting lap of someone helping him pay the rent and split the cooking duties with. If there was sex involved, bonus! 

 

“Sounds to me,” Torbjörn continued, “like you could use a little sugar from a down home country boy. Well ladies, I think farmer Jack McOff is just the man for you.”

 

The house lights went out and the stage lights came back on as the women went absolutely wild. Some country twang started playing. Gabe wanted to claw at his ears as fiddles sawed. Until the next man walked out on stage.

 

He wore broken-in cowboy boots and faded, comfortable looking jeans that were far too tight in the crotch. That, or he had a giant dick. Possibly both. The sleeves of his blue-plaid button up were rolled up to his massive biceps, showing off his farmer's tan. A white bandanna was tied loosely around his neck. He kept his head tilted, so the faded-brown cowboy hat blocked his face as he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops.

 

Gabe wasn't exactly one to get all hot and bothered for farmers, but damn, this man was built well. Long, powerful legs, slim hips and waist. Big chest and shoulders—but not too big—and good strong arms that looked like they saw real work and not six days of the gym. The guy moved easily to the beat of the song, his boots scraping against the stage as he sauntered out, hips rolling. Shit he was checking all the boxes. Tall, confident, built, giant dick. If he was blond....

 

_ You need hands, rough not soft _

_ To come and warm you up up in that cold hayloft _

  
  


The man ran his hands down his thighs—perfectly framing his junk—and back up to his chest, hips thrusting to the beat.

  
  


_ Let me hold you little darling in my big strong arms _

_ Can't get these kind of muscles anywhere but a farm _

  
  


He flexed his arm, showing off that, yes indeed he had some impressive muscles. Gabe would not mind those arms around him. He’d run his fingers down them as the blond wrapped those powerful arms around his neck, long fingers playing with his hair. Gabe bit his lip and shifted in his seat as the front of his pants tented. It’d been a long, long time since Gabe had a dance partner. Maybe a little fantasizing wouldn’t be so bad….

  
  


_ Hey, I'm a country man _

_ A city boy can't do the things I can _

  
  


He lifted his head. Gabe's jaw dropped. Holy fucking hell! Jack? His Jack from class? That brilliant smile and those sparkling sapphire eyes... no way Gabe could be mistaken. He'd been pining after them all year. Jack was a stripper? Gabe grabbed one of his remaining shots and slammed it back. Holy shit! Jack grabbed the rim of his hat and dipped it, winking. Gabe fanned himself as Jack trailed his fingers along the bandanna before snatching it off.

  
  


_ I can grow my own groceries _

_ And salt cure a ham _

 

Jack whirled the banana around his head before putting it between his legs, grinding against it as he teased it back and forth. Gabe shotgunned his last shot as the white material slid back and forth, back and forth, gliding against his crotch.

 

_ Hey baby, I'm a country man _

 

Jack flung the bandanna out into the crowd. Gabe half-rose from his chair before he realized it wasn't anywhere near the table. Some brunette bitch caught it. Gabe wondered if he could fight her for it....

 

Jesse elbowed him in the side. “Engine revved?” he yelled over the music.

 

No use lying. Gabe's jeans were getting tighter in the front with every roll of Jack's fluid hips. Jesse would notice. “Yeah.” Gabe reached for the next shot, only to find them all empty. “Shit.” He couldn't handle this. Jack was already sexy enough in dancing tights and tank-top. It wasn't fair that he was hot in a shirt and jeans. Gabe's hands clenched around his empty glass as Jack's long fingers flicked open the top button of his shirt and kept going down and down. Was that the crowd roaring? Or just the blood pounding in Gabe's ears? He couldn't tell.

  
  


_ I've got a jeep with camouflage seats _

_ That way nobody sees us parked back up in these trees _

  
  


Jack got down on his knees, legs apart, the jeans pulled taut. Oh shit. Gabe didn't know he had blood pressure issues until this moment. Jack leaned back, putting his hands on his ankles, chest puffed out and shoulders grooving back and forth, back arched. He bucked his hips to the beat, adding in little swivels that drove Gabe crazy. He really, really wished he had another drink to drown the butterflies in his stomach.

  
  


_ Your little ipod's loaded down with Hoobastank _

_ Don't be a tape player hater girl were groovin' to Hank _

_ Hey, I'm a country man _

 

The leather belt let out a sharp crack as Jack whipped it off and tossed it behind him. He undid another button, a teasing, lily-white collar bone peaking out from under the shirt, the start of his pec cleavage dipping below and hiding under the next button. Gabe licked his lips and whistled.

  
  


_ A city boy can't do the things I can _

  
  


Jack let go of his ankles, coming forward and dropping down onto his hands so he was on all fours.

  
  


_ I can hot-wire your tractor _

_ And plow up your land _

  
  


He rutted against the ground, undulating his whole body into the movement like he was fucking. Gabe's pulse shot through the roof. Could he go back in time and take Jesse up on the offer to lay on the stage? Because he really wanted to be laying on the stage right now. With one final, rough thrust, Jack was on his knees again

  
  


_ Hey baby, I'm a country man _

  
  


Jack spun on his knees, got to his feet, and kept spinning. Through the booze and lack of blood north of the border, Gabe got a flash of Jack's spins in  _ Madame Lacroix's _ class. The way he held himself, perfectly “pulled up,” his rib cage lifted, shoulders down and centered over his hips. Holy hell, he was working  _ ballet _ into his strip tease! Why did that make him ten times hotter?

 

The lyrics stopped and a fiddle and guitar duet took over. Without missing a beat out of his almost  _ pirouette,  _ Jack unbuttoned another button, his hands going back to his hips as he slid into a line dance. Gabe was sure the bible belt would have a thing or two to say about how Jack was dipping his hips and thrusting. The way he was licking his lips, tipping his hat and kicking off his boots would have preachers shouting damnation. It had Gabe shouting Hallelujah!

 

The way he moved, floating across the stage, his steps sure and graceful, turns perfectly executed. Where was this relaxed and loose side of him when he was in class? If he danced like this in front of  _ Madame Lacroix _ —well perhaps not exactly this dance—she would be blown away. You couldn't teach talent like that, you had to have it. Clearly, Jack was hiding.

  
  


_ You like the ivy league hum-v tennis sweater type _

_ But girl I'm here to tell you don't believe the hype _

  
  


Jack scoffed, hooking one thumb into his belt loop. His other hand swept through the remaining buttons, tearing open the shirt. The crowd shouted... or was it just Gabe shouting? He wasn't sure. Jack's torso was perfectly sculpted out of alabaster. He had nice, juicy pecs, stiff, pink nipples, not a sixpack like Rex had sported, but a lean, runner's body that screamed “endurance for days.”

 

A whole year Gabe fantasized about what was hidden under those jackets and loose t-shirts, and he could have just paid to see?

Jack spun again, tipping back his hat, his shoulder's dipped, shedding the shirt entirely.

  
  


_ Hey, I'm a country man _

_ I can wrestle hogs and gators with my two bare hands _

  
  


He strutted down the catwalk, bare feet gliding over the floor, carrying his weight evenly and—to Gabe's trained eye—a little on his toes. At the end of the stage he halted.

  
  


_ Girl you better move quick _

_ I'm in high demand _

  
  


Jack bent forward into  _ cambré _ , grabbed the thighs of his jeans, and tore them off.

 

Two thoughts crossed Gabe's mind, running over one another. He had no idea jeans could be tear-away—Holy shit Jack was wearing a blue G-string, a small white star on the tip of the huge bulge in the fabric. The screaming was eardrum-shattering. Gabe found he was contributing to the near explosion-level decibels.

  
  


_ Hey baby, I'm a country man _

_ Hey, I'm a country man _

_ Huntin' me a good ole' country girlfriend _

  
  


Jack turned in a slow circle, peering at the tables before strutting over to theirs. Sweat came off Gabe in buckets. Oh shit! Oh shit! Had Jack seen him? What was he doing? Why was he coming over here? Be cool. Don't move. Be cool. Don't move. Definitely don't get up and run. Jack sat on the edge of the stage, his impossibly long legs dangling over the end. He crooked a finger at Jesse who eagerly leapt out of his seat and came to the stage.

  
  


_ Why don't you come and join me _

_ In my new deerstand _

  
  


Jack wrapped his legs around Jesse's neck and pulled him down. Jesse grabbed the thick thighs as Jack leaned back, bracing his hands on the stage and lifting his hips. Gabe watched, part-aroused, part-mortified, all jealous, as Jack thrust his groin into Jesse's face several times. It felt like hours of face humping. Gabe sat in his seat, burning with resentment that Jesse was getting a face full of cock when he got action all the time. Didn't he know how to share?

 

Finally, Jack's legs unwrapped, releasing Jesse. He stumbled back, bed-hair ruffed up into more of a mess, his face bright-scarlet, and grinning like fool. He had the audacity to give Jack finger pistols. Jack grinned back. He kicked off the ground, doing some kind of flip-thing Gabe's drunk ass wasn't sharp enough to figure out, ending in a one-handed hand-stand. All without losing his hat. Gabe stared, mouth hanging open.

  
  


_ Hey baby, I'm a country man _

_ Hey baby, I'm a country man _

  
  


Where had this confidant, showy guy been all year? He was so quiet and almost meek in class. If he brought that confidence to  _ ballet _ ... Gabe wondered if maybe he could tutor Jack. Something, anything to see him blossom into the dancer he should be.

 

Jack rolled out of the handstand, springing his feet, line dancing once again to the music. His G-string bounced as he went through the steps. A thin sheen of sweat made his almost naked body glisten in the light and Gabe was hypnotized.

 

The song slowed and came to an end. Jack did one final kick-turn and ended his dance facing the back wall, hands behind his neck, back arched, the perfect globes of his ass facing the audience.

 

Gabe needed ten more shots to deal with everything crashing around inside of him. It sounded like the cheers where going to to bring the roof crashing down as Jack turned back around, taking off his hat and bowing. He put the hat back, gave it one final dip, and strut off stage as the entire club screamed for him.

 

“You lucky bitch!” Fareeha laughed, pointing at Jesse. “Of course the hottest one would pick you out of a crowd to hump your face.”

 

“What can I say?” Jesse shrugged, still grinning like a coyote. “It's my animal magnetism.” He slumped back into his seat, grinning. “He smells like pine trees and orgasms.”

 

“I think Gabe is jealous,” Lena teased. “Look'it! He's all red.”

 

All his friends' gazes fell on him. Gabe squirmed, glad there was a table hiding his lap. “He was... pretty.”

 

“Pretty?” Angela sounded scandalized. “Gabriel Reyes, that was a supermodel with the dick of a pornstar! He was a hell of a lot more than pretty!”

 

Gabe blushed so hard he felt like his cheeks were on fire.

 

“Maybe he just needs a closer look,” Genji said. “All in favor of Gabe breaking his drought and getting a lap dance?”

 

Every hand shot into the air. The fog of booze cleared and Gabe's breath stopped. No way Jack would believe that Gabe just happened to stumble into this club. It was far away from school. He'd look like a creepy stalker or something. It was going to be hard enough already to even look him in the eye on Monday. There was no way Gabe could live with the shame if he made Jack give him a lap dance. You just didn't go to a classmate's work and force them to give you a boner for money. It was plain rude. 

 

“I can't!” 

 

“Sure you can, it's real easy,” Jesse told him. “You pay money, sit down, and have a super hot man rub his dick and ass all over you.”

 

“No, I mean I  _ can't _ ,” Gabe repeated lamely.

 

“Erectile dysfunction?” Angela asked.

 

“No! God, no!”

 

“Can't perform under pressure?” Lena added. Little witch!

 

“I can't because... because I know him.”

 

“Sure you do.” Genji rolled his eyes. “Seen him in your dreams right?”

 

“He's in my  _ ballet _ class!” Gabe blurted, then immediately regretted it.

 

“Holy shit,” Jesse breathed. “No kiddin'?”

 

“Look just... just forget I said anything.” Gabe sank into his seat, wishing his could just turn into smoke and drift away. “I'm drunk and the show is over can we go?”

 

Genji stood up. “Well I didn't come all this way to leave unsatisfied.”

 

“Don't worry Genji,” Jesse leered. “It'll show up on your daddy's credit card statement as 'private contractor' so he won't know.”

 

Genji scoffed and walked off.

 

“I'm going to do it to!” Angela said, jumping to her feet. “None of my flatmates will believe it!”

 

“Come get a drink with me,” Jesse said, clapping Gabe on the shoulder.

 

Gabe stood, and all seven shots hit him at once. He wobbled, holding onto Jesse for balance. God, he hoped  _ Madame Lacroix  _ never saw him like this, stumbling along like a toddler. Everything blurred, turning fuzzy around the edges. Something was pushed into his hand.

 

“Drink up!” Jesse laughed. “For courage!”

 

Gabe didn't remember drinking, but Jesse pried an empty shot glass out of his fingers all the same.

 

“Let's find you a place to sit, big guy.”

 

The room was all wobbly, but Gabe had the distinct feeling that their table was the other direction. “But Lena is over there,” he said, pointed at the middle one of three fuzzy, little brunettes.

 

“Naw, you're mistaken,” Jesse said, helping Gabe through a door.

 

The noise of the club dropped away, now there was only soft music. Were they outside? Jesse opened another door and helped Gabe into a chair.

 

“There we go, easy does it.”

 

It was a comfortable chair, nice and big with thick armrests. Gabe kinda wanted to curl up and take a nap.

 

Jesse slapped his cheek, waking him right back up. “Merry Christmas,” Jesse said, wolfish smile making Gabe uneasy. “What are best friends for, right?”

 

With that, Jesse retreated, closing the door behind him. Gabe looked around himself. It was a small room, more like a closet really, the walls draped with deep-red curtains. There was only one chair. Weird. What was the purpose of a curtained closet with only one chair?

 

The door cracked open. Gabe opened his mouth to ask Jesse if he could take him home.

 

“I hear there's a bucking bronco that needs to be tamed,” a familiar voice said as someone stepped into the room.

 

Gabe's brain stopped functioning. Jack stood not but a few feet away, wearing only cowboy boots, the Blue G-string, a open red-plaid shirt, and the cowboy hat. His sultry smile froze, and then melted into a look of horrified shock.

 

Gabe leapt out of the chair like it was electrified and shot across the room to the far wall. _"¡Lo siento! ¡Mi amigo es gilipollas! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No soy un acosador!"_ Jack was totally thinking he was a stalker. “I'm not a stalker, I swear. My friend lives close by and he took me out with our group of friends. Didn't know you worked here or I never would have come. I'm sorry, I'm drunk, I'm sorry.” He turned his back and started talking to the wall. “You don't have to. Um, keep the money, I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone.”

 

It was quiet a moment. Yep. Gabe was going to kill Jesse and then himself. Jack was thinking he was a weird stalker-pervert.

 

“Gabe, is this your first lapdance?”

 

“You don't have to, it was a prank. I'm sorry. I know it's weird.”

 

“You can stop apologizing,” Jack's low voice was right behind him.

 

A chill ran up Gabe's spine as heat blossomed in his lower belly. Warm hands rubbed his back and Gabe melted into the touch.

 

“Come with me,” Jack purred, taking one of Gabe's hands.

 

Gabe let Jack pull him away from the wall and back to the chair.

 

“Relax.” Jack pushed him back into the seat. “I'm a professional.”

 

Gabe blushed.

 

“I know how to break in a green yearling. Trust me.” Jack smiled.

 

Gabe nodded, biting his lip. “But what about Monday?”

 

Jack chuckled, a deep, sultry sound that had Gabe standing at attention even though he was sitting.

 

He never got an answer. Jack put his hands on the armrests and slid himself into the chair, straddling Gabe's waist. Music started—or had it always been on?—and Jack rolled to the beat. Gabe gripped the armrests until his knuckles turned blue. His eyes kept wandering Jack's body, watching as the shirt flapped, covering him one moment, revealing him the next. The blue bulge rubbed against Gabe's abs, and he was sure he was going to explode. Jack reached up, sliding the hat off his head, down his chest, over his abs, to his crotch where he bucked into it. Gabe's mouth went dry.

 

Sliding the hat between his thighs a few times, Jack put it on Gabe's head, tilting it back so it didn't get in the way of the show. His hands rubbed along Gabe's arms to his chest trailing down to his thighs. In a blur of blond and red, suddenly Jack's back was to him, his naked ass grinding against Gabe's raging boner. Gabe hissed, not sure he could get any harder than he was at the sight of his clothed cock pressed against the cleft of Jack's perfect ass, nothing but a tiny blue string to block his view.

 

“Oh my God,” Gabe whispered.

 

The perky butt moved in circles around him, creating some delicious friction as it worked Gabe's cock. He was torn between watching Jack's back and shoulders flex, or watching his cock slide between the juicy cheeks as Jack worked him. He wanted to touch so bad, but he knew the rules.

 

Jack looked over his shoulder, sly grin on his face. He put his hands on the armrests, bending forward, lifting his ass up and pressing it to Gabe's face. The strangled whimper that tore out of Gabe's throat sounded more like a dog than a man. He nuzzled into the warm ass, his eyes fluttering closed. He heard Jack make a little moan. The sober corner of his brain said... who the hell care what it said! He tilted his head, pressing a kiss to that hot hole shoved in his face. Jack gasped. He pushed back, trapping Gabe's head against the back of the chair, ass smothering him.

 

Gabe didn't care, he kissed again, opening his mouth, flicking his tongue out. Jack tasted salty-sweet, sweat mixing with his pine-scented body wash into something that Gabe couldn't get enough of. He slid his tongue under the little blue string and around the tempting hole. Jack sucked in a sharp breath. Gabe stopped, the sober part of his mind screaming. He'd taken it too far. Now he  _ was _ being a pervert, touching the lap dancer in a way he shouldn't.

 

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled into Jack's plush ass. “I'm sorry. I'm drunk, I never would have—”

 

“Don't stop!” Jack said, breathless. “Keep going.” He circled his ass around Gabe's face. “It felt so good....”

 

Gabe nodded and slid his tongue back to Jack's hole, swirling his tongue around it. Jack tasted like pine trees and orgasms. Slowly, he worked his tongue around Jack's rim, feeling it flutter against his lips. Jack whined, pressing back against his face.

 

“More!” he demanded. “Gabe, please!”

 

How could he say no? He dipped inside. Jack whimpered, entrance tightening around Gabe's tongue. Carefully, he wiggled deeper, stroking along the tight, trembling walls. Like a rose blossoming, Jack slowly opened up for him.

 

“Y-You can touch, if you want,” Jack panted.

 

Gabe's hands were on Jack in a second. He cupped the tight cheeks, running his thumbs over them, spreading him wider. His tongue delved deeper as he kneaded the taunt, alabaster ass.

 

“Yes!” Jack hissed, bucking back. “Yes! Just like that! Deeper!”

 

Gabe nuzzled his nose against Jack's hole, flicking his tongue in as far as it would go. Jack let out a delicious moan. Gabe stretched his tongue, lapping at the hot walls. Jack whimpered, hips bucking, ass clenching around him. Gabe pulled his tongue back, kissed the stretched rim before diving back in. Lapping, swirling, thrusting, he did everything his booze soaked brain could think of to hear that broken moan again.

 

“Gabe!” Jack moaned, back arching, hole trembling and then tightening as his whole body shook. 

 

There was a knock on the door. Gabe stopped. Time was up.

 

“Another song,” Jack said, his voice smooth and even like Gabe wasn’t eating him out mid lapdance.

 

Gabe wasn’t about to waste time, he started back up, fingers gripping Jack’s perfect ass tightly. The tight ass pinned his head to the chair for a moment before Jack slumped. Gabe withdrew his tongue, placing a final kiss to the delicious hole.

 

They sat there a moment, Jack's quick breathing slowly evening out. What did Gabe say now? Did he say anything? Did he owe extra? He'd gladly give Jack everything in his wallet for this fantasy made real.

 

Slowly, Jack pushed himself up, back still to Gabe. “That... That was—”

 

“I don't—I think Jesse has my wallet,” Gabe said as Jack turned around, straddling his lap again.

 

Jack's lips quirked up in a smile. “This one’s on the house.” He slid his hands down to Gabe's, picking them up and placing them on his ass. “Your last one got interrupted.”

 

Gabe starred as Jack put his hand on Gabe's shoulder's rutting against him to the beat of the new song that started playing.

 

Jack's perfect ass rocked against Gabe's stiff cock again, his hands wrapped around Gabe's neck. Gabe leaned into him, panting, kneading at the hot flesh like a kitten. Jack moaned in his ear, hands trailing under his shirt, pinching his nipples. Gabe groaned, hips bucking up into him. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of the sexy blond pressed against his body, Jack's stiff cock sliding between his pecs so deliciously, his teeth nipping at his ear and neck.

 

Another knock on the door. Jack groaned and pulled away. Gabe whined as he slipped out of his fingers out of the chair.

 

“Time's up,” Jack said, giving him a lopsided grin as he took his hat back.

“Can I take you to coffee?” Gabe asked before he lost his chance again. 

 

Jack chuckled, a musical little sound that made Gabe's heart swell. “No.”

 

“O-Oh,” Gabe said. He shouldn't have forgotten the rule. Strip clubs were fantasy. And the fantasy ended now. “Yeah. Um, okay.” Gabe was a client, Jack had performed his service. Transaction over. They were back to being strangers. “See you Monday. In class I mean.”

 

Jack stared at him a moment, then knelt down in front of him. Gabe grabbed the armrests again.

 

“You're too drunk tonight,” Jack said, pushing up Gabe's shirt. “But tomorrow, if you want, give me a call.” He pulled a pen from—where the hell  _ had _ he pulled a pen from? He wrote a string of numbers onto Gabe's pec. “We can grab coffee when I'm not working.”

 

Gabe stared dumbly at the numbers as Jack stood and walked toward the door. “Jack?”

 

He stopped at the door and looked back at him. “Yes?”

 

“Your dance was really good,” Gabe said. “Your form was perfect, and your  _ cambré _ was flawless.”

 

“Thanks.” Jack smiled at him and slipped out the door.

 

After a few minutes, Gabe finally had the brainpower to push himself out of the chair and walk shakily out of the closet and back to the club.

 

Jesse, Anglia, Lena, Fareeha, and a very pleased looking Genji waited at the bar.

 

“There's our stud!” Jesse said, lifting a glass. “You enjoy your Christmas present from all of us?”

 

“You ride 'em good cowboy?” Lena chuckled.

 

Gabe smiled. “Jerks. All of you.”

 

“That's why you love us.” Fareeha said.

 

Gabe nodded.

 

“Well?” Genji demanded. “How was he?”

 

Gabe's smile widened.

 

“Come on!” Angela whined. “You can't leave us hanging.”

 

Jesse laughed. “He probably just sat there silently and said sorry a million times.”

 

Gabe chuckled.

 

“What?” Jesse asked arching an eyebrow.

 

“His ass tasted like pine and orgasms,” Gabe said, then licked his lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many asks for another installment of this AU and with the Valentines Reaper76, I decided to go for it! I hope everyone enjoys!

**First Date**

  
  


“But what if it's a bad idea?” Gabe asked aloud, pacing between the wall, around an old pizza box on the floor, to the couch, where he'd turn on his heel and repeat the journey.

 

Jesse, elbow on the armrest of the couch, fist in cheek, half asleep sitting up, groaned. “But what if it ain't?” he said for the twentieth time.

 

“But what if it is?” Gabe turned at the wall, making his way back toward the couch. His palms were sweaty, he was hungover, but fear and stress were beating out the headache and nausea.

 

“ _ Amigo _ , you gotta stop over thinking this,” Jesse said, then yawned. “He gave you his number, call him.”

 

“Yeah, but what if it's a fake number so he felt better letting me down?” Gabe's pace quickened. “What if it's a rejection hotline? If I call and it's that, how can I face him on Monday?”

 

Jesse didn't even open his eyes. “If ya don't call 'em he's gonna be pissed as a rattler in a rainstorm. Then what are ya gonna do?”

 

Jesse's accent always got thicker when he was tired or drunk. It was usually endearing, but right now, it just rubbed Gabe the wrong way. “Be serious.”

 

“I am. You won't know unless you call. So call. If it's a hotline he gives to drunk guys, oh well, you gave it a shot. If it's his number, boom, you got a date.” He cracked one brown eye open. “Come on, it's been forever since you had a good date.”

 

Gabe raked his fingers down his face, unsure about everything. What if he called and Jack turned him down? How could he go the rest of the year—the rest of his life—knowing that his perfect man had rejected him? He collapsed onto the couch beside Jesse and groaned.

 

“You gotta call him,” Jesse yawned.

 

“But—”

 

“But nothing. He's hot, he's blond, he let you eat him out—”

 

Gabe groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I do _ not _ remember that.”

 

“Dude, you flat out told us you did.”

 

“I was drunk!” Gabe lamented. “I don't remember saying that either! Drunk Gabe was probably just bullshitting you.”

 

Jesse scoffed and got out his phone, texting away.

 

Gabe let his head drop back on the couch. “I'm not gonna call.”

 

Jesse grunted noncommittally.

“I was stupid, made an ass of myself. Shit, I probably looked like such a fool. No way he wants to go out with me.”

Jesse said nothing as he tapped at his phone.

 

“I'll explain to him on Monday. Yeah. That's what I'm going to do. It's settled.”

 

Jesse jammed his phone into Gabe's chest. “Here.”

 

“The hell?”

 

“Speak.”

 

Gabe looked at the screen. The phone was connected and the line open. He put it to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Gabe?” Jack's voice floated over the line.

 

Gabe leapt to his feet. “Jack!”

 

A chuckle answer him. “I was started to get worried that you didn't make it home okay.”

 

“No. Fine. I mean, I'm fine. I mean, my friend is fine. No. I mean my friend drove me home and I'm fine at his place.”

 

_ Smooth _ , Jesse mouthed at him.

 

Gabe kicked his shin. “Um, how are you?”

 

“Worried you'd lost my number.” Gabe could practically hear his smile. “Thought I put it in a pretty memorable place.”

 

“You did,” Gabe said. “Just, I was... what I mean—”

 

“It's alright, you didn't have to call if you didn't want to.”

 

“No, no. Nothing like that. It's just... God I must have acted like such an idiot.”

 

“It was cute,” Jack said, chuckling.

 

“Cute?” Gabe demanded. How dare Jack call him cute! He was badass and nothing less.

 

Jesse snickered. Gabe backhanded in him the chest to shut him up.

 

“Yeah, you apologized a bunch and you blushed so much. I couldn't  _ not _ give you my number.”

 

Gabe put a hand over his mouth.  _ Dios mio _ , that was not badass.

 

“So....” Jack paused. “Are you still up for coffee?”

 

“Yeah!” Shit no, he really wasn't, he was a mess. “Really ready.” Stop talking! “You want to meet in like, an hour?”

 

“Maybe two?” Jack asked. “I still need to get ready.”

 

“Two hours works for me,” Gabe said. Shit, would that be enough time to get to his apartment and shower? “You wanta meet at that Starbucks by school?”

 

“I'm over by work. Would you mind meeting me over here?”

 

“Sure.” That was stupid. He didn't know the area.

 

“There's this little cafe on Seventh. You know it?”

 

“Um....”

 

Jesse leaned over. “I know it.”

 

Gabe shoved him away. “ _ Callate, cabron _ !” (shut up, asshole!)

 

“ _ Oblígame _ .” (Make me.)

 

Jack laughed over the line. “Your friend?”

 

“Not for long,” Gabe growled.

 

“Well, don't break up with him until you get a ride here. See you soon.”

 

“See you soon.” Gabe hung up. He looked at Jesse. “What the hell am I gonna do?”

 

“Shower, you smell like vomit,” Jesse said.

 

“I don't have clothes.”

 

“I have some that'll fit ya.”

 

Gabe leveled a glare at him. “I'm not wearing your cowboy costume.”

 

“Hey, if you want to meet your dreamboat in vomit pants go ahead.”

 

Gabe ran his fingers through his hair. “Fine. Just get dressed. You have to drive. I have no idea where I'm going.”

 

~

 

Jack was waiting at a table. He waved. Gabe ran his fingers through his wet curls and came over. God, he hoped he looked okay in Jesse's dumbass jeans and red shirt.

 

“Hey, hope you haven't be waiting long.”

 

“Just got here.” Jack beamed at him, his golden the perfect amount of messy, his blue eyes sparkling like sunlight on the ocean.

 

Gabe smiled back as he pulled out the chair opposite Jack and sat.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked, crossing his impossibly long legs.

 

Gabe took off his sunglasses and squinted. “Not at my best. But I wasn't going to pass up coffee.”

 

“I'll take it easy on you then,” Jack said, nudging Gabe's knee with his foot.

 

“I prefer it rough,” Gabe said, with a grin.

 

Jack laughed, his cheeks flushed. “Do you? I had no idea. You were such a puppy last night.”

 

Gabe froze. Shit why had he said that?

 

Jack put his elbows on the table and leaned in. “You're really cute when you blush.”

 

“I had a lot to drink last night,” Gabe said before he lost his nerve. “My memory is... shotty. I'm not entirely sure what I did, but I'm sorry.”

 

Jack grinned knowingly. “There was a lot of that.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Apologizing.”

 

Gabe rubbed his face. “Oh God. What did I apologize for?”

 

Jack chuckled again. “Showing up at my work.”

 

“I swear I had no idea,” Gabe interjected.

 

“You said as much. Several times.” He reached out and laid his hand over Gabe's. “Really it's alright. But, if you wouldn't go making a big deal of it? It's a job, just like waiting tables.”

 

But he did it in a g-string. So much hotter than waiting tables. “Sure. Hey, you want something to drink? I'll treat.”

 

Jack eyes half-closed. “You've already treated me pretty well.”

 

Gabe stared at him. “What?”

 

Jack arched an eyebrow, then grinned. “Nothing. Just a black coffee for me.”

 

Gabe went to the counter, wondering what the hell that look meant. What the hell had he done? Didn't do? Said? He paid for two coffees and brought them back to the table.

 

“So,” he drawled, taking a sip of coffee. “What exactly happened last night?”

 

Jack sipped his coffee with a grin. “What do you remember?”

 

Gabe suddenly felt like he was walking through a minefield. “Everything gets fuzzy around Johnson Spanks.”

 

Jack snorted, then wiped coffee from his mouth. “How much did you have?”

 

“Why more than I normally would,” Gabe admitted. “Seven shots.”

 

Jack shook his head. “And Reinhardt is always liberal with the drinks for cute boys.”

 

“I don't have too many memories after about shot five.”

 

“Rest assured that you were a gentleman,” Jack said. “A little embarrassed, and made sure I knew that you had no idea I worked there, but very kind. Not to mention fun.”

 

“Thank God for that,” Gabe breathed. “Because the only thing I remember is a really twangy country song and a cowboy hat.”

 

Jack laughed. “Maybe if this goes well I'll tell you more.”

 

“There's more?”

 

“Maybe. But enough about that. Tell me about your friend on the phone.”

 

“Jesse? I love the guy like a brother. He's the one that got all my friends together. I should have been studying, but I hadn't seen them in forever. And then he tricked me into going to a strip club. That's not my thing.”

 

Jack sipped his coffee then set the cup aside. “I'm glad he did, or we wouldn't be having coffee.”

 

“I've wanted to ask you to coffee all year,” Gabe blurted before he could think about the words coming out of his mouth.

 

Those impossibly blue eyes blinked at him, innocently batting the long, dark lashes and making Gabe melt in his seat.

 

“You did?”

 

Too late to go back now, might as well admit it. “It just never felt like the right time. I didn't want to have a crowd around when I asked, but whenever you were alone, you were running to work. I thought maybe you weren't interested.” Shit. That sounded sappy.

 

Jack smiled at him. “I wanted to ask you out too. But you just don't go up to the  _ danseur noble _ and ask him out when you're just a second year student.”

 

“The  _ danseur noble _ who happens to be just Gabe. A man of flesh and blood, with a hell of a lot of student loan debt.”

 

Jack beamed. “I'm in the same boat.” He ran his thumbs over his coffee cup. “What does 'just Gabe' do for fun?”

 

“Fun?” Gabe asked. “What is fun? Is it that mythical thing that transpires during the rumored thing called a 'day off?'”

 

Jack batted his eyelashes again and laughed. He looked good laughing, easy and carefree.

 

“Yes. I too have heard of this thing called a 'day off.' Not that I've ever experienced one myself. Are you ready for  _ Madame Lacroix's _ final?”

 

Gabe shook his head. “I have about five other classes I have to study for.” He rubbed his face. He really should be working on his routine. But a coffee date with Jack was too good to pass up. “Don't remind me.”

 

“You'll be fine. You're the best dancer in class.”

 

“Only because I break my back,” Gabe told him. “Between class, studying, and helping  _ Madame, _ I get four hours sleep if I'm lucky. But I suppose she would say that's four hours that could be spent on ballet.”

 

“You're a natural.”

 

Gabe shook his head. “Not really. I've just been dancing for so long.”

 

“How long?”

 

Gabe thought back. “I don't know, probably since I was six?”

 

“Whoa.” Jack's posture shifted, leaning in. “How did you get started?”

 

“My older sisters,” Gabe said. “One wanted to play soccer, one wanted to do ballet. I got dragged along to both.”

 

“And you fell in love with it?”

 

Gabe chuckled. “Nope. I begged my mother to let me play soccer. But my sister was so much better than me. I was always, Ally's kid brother. Or, hey we should have Ally's brother on our team.”

 

Jack arched and eyebrow. “Then you tried dance?”

 

Gabe shrugged. “I wanted to do something, and mom wasn't going to drive to a third place. Then I found it was kinda fun. You had to have balance and strength. It was like a game, and I love winning.”

 

“Couldn't tell,” Jack said with a grin. “Were you better than your other sister?”

 

“If you ask Maria, I wasn't. But I totally was.” Gabe smirked. “We were the best in class and we were always trying to outdo each other. I think that's what kept us both dancing even if we got made fun of.”

 

“She got made fun of?”

 

“Okay, I got made fun of. But Maria would beat up anyone that say anything.”

 

Jack giggled and Gabe's heart fluttered. “I wish had an older sister that would beat people up for me.”

 

“Hey, she beat me up too.” Gabe took a sip of his nearly full coffee. “What about you? When did you start dancing?”

 

“Two years ago.”

 

Gabe nearly choked on his coffee. “What?” Surely it had to be longer than that! He was too good to have just started.

 

Jack smiled sheepishly. “I wanted to dance when I was young. But we didn't have a lot of extra money and mom and dad always needed help on the farm. Plus... you know... I didn't have older sisters who would beat people up that made fun of me.”

 

“You grew up on a farm?”

 

“That's what you focus on?”

 

“Just never pegged you as the farmer John type.” Gabe had always thought Jack had come from a family of models or something. A broken memory floated back to him. Strong hands gliding around a bulge in sinfully tight jeans.  _ Can't get this kind of muscles anywhere but a farm _ . A sculpted arm raised up, showing off perfectly toned biceps....

 

“You?”

 

Gabe pulled himself away from pondering that random memory. “What?”

 

“I said, what about you? Where did you grow up?”

 

“LA. With four sisters.”

 

“Whoa. You the youngest?”

 

“Middle. Two in front of me, two behind.”

 

“You're surrounded!” Jack laughed. “Must have been nice, having so many sisters.”

 

“That's... one way of putting it.” Gabe smiled. He wouldn't trade his sisters for the world. No matter how annoying they were.

 

“I would have taken a sister from you. Would have been fun for an only child.”

 

“What? White bread like you didn't have the nuclear two-point-five picket fence family?”

 

“Nope. Mom and dad had me, saw they could never make a better child, and decided to stop.”

 

“You have a very high opinion of yourself, don't you?” Where was this confidence on the dance floor?

 

Jack blushed, looking away for a second, grinning. “Maybe a little.”

 

“It's well deserved, you’re beautiful.”

 

Jack's cheeks turned a darker crimson. “Stop.”

 

Gabe smiled. No way was he going to stop. Jack looked far too adorable blushing. He reached out, brushing his thumb over Jack's uneven knuckles. “Your hair is like sunshine, your eyes bluer than the sea.”

 

Jack shyly lifted his gaze, his long lashes fluttering. “Please, it's not true.”

 

“But it is.” Gabe took Jack's hand, bringing it to his lips. “Your voice put windchimes to shame.”

 

Jack laughed. “It does not.”

 

“Your smile could blind the sun.”

 

“Gabe, please! You're exaggerating.”

 

“You have the body of a god.”

 

Jack hunched his shoulders, red from forehead to neck, free hand covering his face, but he didn't take his other hand from Gabe lose hold. He peeked through his fingers, his sapphire eyes glittering with mirth.

 

Gabe lifted Jack's hand and kissed his knuckles. “ _ Eres hermoso _ .” (you are beautiful)

 

Jack bit his lip. Damn. Gabe wanted to bite it as well.

 

“You sound amazing speaking Spanish.”

 

Gabe's heart fluttered again. “ _ Diré cualquier cosa que quieras. _ ” (I'll say anything you want.)

 

Jack giggled again, shifting in his seat and not trying very hard to take his hand back. “What did you say?”

 

“That I could spend my life looking into your eyes and I would die a happy man.”

 

Jack turned and tucked his blushing face into his shoulder. “Oh, stop!”

 

“Nope.” Gabe kissed Jack's knuckles again. “ Eres tan hermoso .” (you are too beautiful)

 

“You sound so romantic.”

 

“Would you like to learn?”

 

Jack looked over his shoulder at him. “You would do that for me? I would love it!”

 

Gabe nodded. “ _ Soy lindo. _ ” (I'm cute.)

 

“Soy lindo,” Jack repeated.

 

“Pretty good. Try saying:  _ Tengo la sonrisa más bonita. _ ” (I have the most beautiful smile.)

 

Jack bit his lip again, slowly untucking from his adorable ball of shyness. “Ten go la sun-risa mas bonita. How was that?”

 

“Could use a little work. But you have a talented tongue.”

 

“I'm not the only one.” Jack smirked.

 

Jack was keeping something from him and Gabe wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was or not. It was probably something hideously embarrassing. “A-And dancing.”

 

Jack cocked his head to one said. “What?”

 

“I... I could tutor you in ballet too if you want.”

 

“You have time for that?”

 

He'd make time if it meant he got to spend more time with Jack. “Yeah.”

 

Jack grinned at him. “No you don't.”

 

“I have four free hours.”

 

Jack smiled. “I'm not going to deprive you of sleep.”

 

“I can move things around.”

 

“Maybe on the days I don't have work?” Jack said. “After class?”

 

“I can work with that,” Gabe said, smiling.

 

“That'd be nice. Really nice. Thank you, Gabe.”

 

“You're a talented dancer, I want to see you blossom into something amazing.”

 

Jack hid his face behind his hand again. “Oh God, Gabe! Please! You're going to kill me with all this praise!”

 

Gabe squeezed the hand Jack still allowed him to hold. “ _ Te mereces todos los cumplidos _ .” (You deserve all the praise in the world.)

 

Jack turned back to him, biting his lip, looking an alluring mix of flirty and innocent. He batted his eyelashes—or maybe just blinked, but to Gabe, it looked like batting his lashes—and damn did he look good. Before Jack could say anything, his phone rang. Gabe had never hated a phone so much.

 

Without taking his hand from Gabe's, Jack picked up his phone. His face fell. “Damn. I forgot.”

 

Gabe wanted to whine. “You have to go?”

 

Jack turned his attention back, his expression as sad as Gabe felt. “I promised to meet a friend and help him out this afternoon.”

 

But it was still morning! Gabe glanced at his own phone. Four in the afternoon? They'd been talking for three hours? It felt like moments! “Do you have to go?”

 

Jack looked so torn. “I promised.”

 

Gabe sighed, then smiled. “Can't break a promise.” He brought Jack's hand to his lips one more time and kissed it.

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, just staring at one another.

 

“I should go,” Jack said, not moving a muscle.

 

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed.

 

They didn't move.

 

Jack bit his lip. “Well....”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you like animals?”

 

More than most people. “Yeah. A lot.”

 

“You don't have to, but, if you don't have any plans right now, want to come with me?”

 

“Hell yeah.” Anything to stay with him.

 

Jack's smile was angelic. “Cool.”

 

Finally, Jack slid out of his chair and stood. Gabe followed him, not letting go of his hand.

 

“It'll only be a hour or so,” Jack said, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I'm free all night.” Homework could wait.

 

“I still have work tonight,” Jack said.

 

“Then I'm yours until then.” He opened the door for Jack

 

Jack chuckled, nudging their shoulders together as they walked out. “Really, Gabe, you don't have to stay if you don't want.”

 

“Good company and animals? What's not to want?”

 

Jack squeezed his hand. “It's not far. Mind if we walk?”

 

“Not at all. Let me tell my ride.” Gabe fished his phone out of his pocket and fumbled, left handed, to shoot Jesse a text that he was going somewhere with Jack.

 

_ I have condoms if you need. _

 

_ Just going with him to help a friend. _

 

_ Three way! Gabe you dirty dog! Had no idea you were so kinky. _

 

_ I hate you. I'll call when I'm done. _

 

_ Don't get murdered. Finding a new best friend is a time consuming process. _

 

_ I can really feel the love you ass. _

 

_ Smack his ass a few times for me! Make him squeal, cowboy! _

Gabe rolled his eyes.

 

“That Jesse?” Jack asked.

 

“Yeah.” Gabe stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

 

“Thought so, seeing how much you were texting.”

 

“Sorry, that was rude.”

 

“It's fine.” Jack chuckled. “It was adorable the way your face scrunched up. What'd he say?”

 

“Something stupid. But that's the only thing that comes out of his mouth.”

 

Jack smiled and bumped their shoulders again. “If he was nice enough to drive you home, get you showered, and then drive you here, he can't be too bad.”

 

Gabe sighed and smiled. “Yeah. He's not. He only acts stupid, but he's really fucking smart. He once got me to send him pictures of the math test we were supposed to take, then did the test from bed. He was finished before anyone in class and emailed it to the teacher. He's a genius, just lazy. Unless you dangle sex in front of him. Then he'll jump through hoops.”

 

“Sounds like a fun guy. What about your other friends? Did you have a good time with them last night?”

 

“Yeah, they're fun. But we keep talking about me. What about you? Do you have any stupid, lazy, genius, sex-crazy best friends?”

 

Jack laughed, swinging their arms back and forth playfully. “Not exactly all in one. But they’re all solid guys. You'll get to met one when we get to the rescue.”

 

“He works at an animal rescue?”

 

“Yeah, it's his day job. He's putting himself through veterinary school. I volunteer on the weekends if I can because they're always short staffed. You're going to love him.”

 

The walked, hand in hand for three blocks, talking about anything. Gabe wished they could keep walking forever, but Jack pulled them up at a little brick building.

 

“Here we are.” He lead the way inside.

 

Complete chaos greeted them. Gabe had to slam the door closed behind them as a pack of puppies bolted for the outside world. A pride of napping cats lay on the reception desk, looking completely undisturbed as handful of birds criss-crossed through the air, settling down for a moment, only to take off again. A green iguana snoozed on a windowsill in the sunlight.

 

A pack of dogs came barking and yapping out of a back room, streaking right for Jack. Before Gabe could pull him out of harm's way, Jack knelt down.

 

“Hey guys!” Jack said as the dogs skidded and slid around him, tails wagging. “I brought you a new friend.” Without even looking up, Jack pointed at dogs. “The black and white one is Sam. The goldie with the missing ear is Max, the bulldog is Raven, and the yappy little fluffball is Kisses. Watch out, she bites.”

 

“This is normal?” Gabe asked as Jack picked up Raven and got a face full of bulldog slobber.

 

“Yep.” Jack put the dog back down, patting the golden retriever and standing back up. “Bastian's got it all under control. Well, except for the puppies. No one can control the puppies.”

 

Said puppies howled and wound around Gabe's legs. He counted three, but he swore there had been more bum rushing him to get out the door.

 

“Come on,” Jack said, taking Gabe's hand. “Let's find Bastian and see what he needs us to do.”

 

Gabe followed Jack through a short hall into an exam room. Tacked to the walls were half a dozen yellowed posters with animal care instructions. Someone in green medical scrubs leaned over an exam table.

 

“Hey, Bastian!” Jack said, knocking on the door frame.

 

The man hunched over a tiny brown and white rabbit on the table straightened up. His head nearly brushed the ceiling he was so tall. He turned and a smile spread across his freckled face. He waved and beckoned them to come in.

 

“Is Butterscotch doing better?” Jack asked, going over to the exam table.

 

The big man made a few quick gestures with his hands.

 

“Good to hear. She'll be back to herself in no time.”

 

The big man— was it Bastian or Sebastian?—did a double-take and stared at Gabe by the door. There was something naggingly familiar about his rusty-red hair and baby-blue eyes. Had Gabe met him before?

 

“Bastian, this is my... um—” Jack interlocked his two index fingers like they were hugging, then flipped them and did it again.

 

Bastian blinked at Jack, repeating the same sign, then raised an eyebrow as he pinched all his fingers together by his forehead like he was grabbing a baseball cap and then did the linked fingers. Jack blushed and just did the linking fingers sign again. (The sign of the interlocking index fingers means friend. With the addition of the hand sign for male by the forehead, it becomes boyfriend.)

 

“Gabe, this is my friend, Sebastian. Bastian, this is Gabriel.”

 

“Just Gabe is fine,” he said, extending his hand.

 

Bastian took the offered hand and shook it. When he let go, he rubbed his right palm over the left, then put his index fingers up, the rest of his fingers curled to his palms, and bumped his knuckles together gently.

 

“He says nice to meet you,” Jack told him.

 

“Oh. Nice to meet you too.” Gabe did his best to replicate the sign language.

 

Bastian smiled and chuckled. Well, at least Gabe didn't accidentally sign something offensive?

 

“What can we do to help?” Jack asked.

 

Bastian did several lightning fast signs.

 

Jack's brow furrowed in concentration. “Wait.” He put his right hand over his left and slid his fingers back to his left wrist. “Slow down. Still learning.”

 

Bastian smacked his forehead and smiled. He make a circle over his heart with a fist.

 

“It's okay,” Jack said. “The first sign was clean, right?”

 

Bastian nodded, then went onto the next sign.

 

“Rabbits....” Jack repeated the last sign. “I don't know that one.”

 

With one hand, Bastian made five different hand shapes.

 

“Oh! Hutch.”

 

Bastian nodded, signing slow again.

 

“Clean rabbit hutches, feed birds, change the snake's water. Easy. We can do all of those.”

 

Bastian picked up the bunny from the exam table and offered her to Gabe.

 

“Um.” Gabe took the little ball of brown and white fluff, not sure what to do with it. “Never held a rabbit before. Never really had a pet before.”

 

Bastian and Jack enchained scandalized looks.

 

“No pets? Ever?” Jack asked.

 

Gabe shook his head. “We moved to wherever mom was deployed. That was hard enough to do with five kids.”

 

Jack looked at Bastian and made several hand shapes. The man nodded his rusty-brown hair.

 

“All the animals here are up for adoption, Bastian says if you see one you like he'll help you get them home.”

 

Gabe pat Butterscotch's head. “That's nice of you Bastian, but between classes and dance, I don't think I would be able to give a pet the attention they need.”

 

Bastian stroked Butterscotch's head and signed again.

 

“He says the animal calls to the owner.” Jack grinned. “I do like the image of big, badass Gabriel Reyes with an adorable bunny at home.”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Focus. These bunnies aren't going to clean their own rooms.”

 

“Alright. The hutches are outside. Come on.”

 

Jack lead the way out of the examination room and out a creaky back door. The area behind the rescue was small, concrete space separated with wooden pallets and some fencing. Along the right side were a couple of shabby rabbit hutches with seven rabbits. Jack waved Gabe over, opening one of the hutches. Gabe stooped over, trying to slide Butterscotch out of his arms. The bunny refused to move.

 

“She likes you,” Jack said.

 

“Sorry, Butterscotch,” Gabe said, shaking his arm. “You gotta go home.”

 

The bunny hopped off his arm into the hutch. Gabe backed up and let Jack shut the door. Together, they pulled out the soiled newspaper from under the hutches, tossing it in the trash can by the back door. Jack showed him where the clean newspaper, fresh alfalfa, and pellets were. In ten minutes, all the rabbits had food and new water.

 

“Record time,” Jack said, putting the extra feed pellets back. “That usually takes me a half hour.”

 

“Sounds like I'm useful.” He liked the feeling of being helpful, even if it was just putting some hay and water in with the bunnies. “What's next. Bring it on.”

 

Jack grinned. “I'm warming you up to the big event with the easy stuff first. You afraid of snakes?”

 

Maybe. “Of course not.”

 

Jack's grin widened. “All right, then you won't mind sticking your hand in the tanks to change out the water bowls.

 

“Easy.” Why had he said that?

 

“Okay, hot shot, tanks are over there.” Jack pointed across the back area to six terrariums stacked on top of each other.

 

Gabe swallowed and walked over, looking past the glass. A pair of small brown and white snakes dozed on one of the branches in their tank. A bigger, orange snake with black and red markings slithered along the pebble-strewn floor of its terrarium.

 

“Careful with Rosy the boa,” Jack said. “She's good at escaping.”

 

“There's a boa constrictor in here?” Gabe said whirling around. He did not sign up for that!

 

“She's a rosy boa,” Jack clarified.

 

Which did nothing to clarify anything because what the hell was a rosy boa? Gabe turned back to the tanks. He could do this. Just grab out the bowls, put new water in, then put them back. Easy. He turned back to Jack. “None of these are venomous, right?”

 

Jack shrugged.

 

Unhelpful. Well, if he died, at least he got a date with Jack. He opened the top of the first tank. A black and gold snake slithered from the center of the tank under a large fake rock. Slowly, Gabe reached into the tank and took out the plastic water bowl. Nothing jumped out and bit him. A little bolder, he opened the next tank. The little brown and white snakes didn't even move from their branch as he took the bowl. With confidence, he opened the other tanks and took the water dishes out.

“Done,” Gabe said.

 

Jack smiled and pointed to a garden hose. “Rinse them out and fill them back up.”

 

Taking care of the snakes wasn't so hard. Gabe turned on the water and squatted down. He rinsed out the dishes, making sure all the pebbles and leaves were gone before filling them back up. Balancing the half dozen dishes on his arm and in his palm, he stood slowly.

 

“Done. Does it matter what tank they go back—” He turned around and came face to face with a giant yellow snake. He screamed, flailing backward.

 

Jack laughed, pulling the snake wrapped around his hand away. “I told you Rosy was an escape artist.”

“You asshole!” Gabe gasped, grasping his heart. “Sweet lord! Why?”

 

“You left her tank open and she got out.” Jack smiled at him. “Bastian did the same thing to me when I cleaned the tanks the first time. I never ever forgot to close them after that.”

 

“I sure as hell won't forget either.”

 

“Then I've done my job.” Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on Gabe's cheek.

 

Gabe's heart stopped pounding and fluttered instead. Maybe a little scare was worth the reward.

 

“I'll help you put the bowls back. Then we can feed the birds, they're a lot more intense.”

 

“I don't know, are you going to sneak up behind me and shove a bird in my face?”

 

Jack winked at him. “Maybe.” He went back to the terrariums.

 

Gabe refilled the spilled water dishes and brought them over, putting them back in as Jack put Rosy back in her tank. Gabe made sure each and every top was secured before going back and checking again. No escaping snakes on his watch.

 

“Done. And I didn't get bitten. I'll call that a win.”

 

“You were so brave,” Jack teased. “Taking on the most common pet snakes that are some of the shiest creatures on earth.”

 

“What you're saying is that I'm a hero.”

 

Jack laughed, bumping their shoulders together. “Come on, hero. Lets see how you do with the birds.”

 

Taking Gabe's hand—Gabe's heart fluttered again—he pulled him back inside the rescue. The gang of puppies came howling down the hallway for the open door. Jack shut it firmly and the puppies skidded and slipped on the tile. Their little claws scrabbled and clacked as they about-faced and ran for the front again, yipping and barking like a bunch of rowdy toddlers.

 

Bastian appeared out of a doorway, two huge sacks of dog food over each shoulder. Damn. His biceps were the same size as Gabe's thighs!

 

“Perfect timing,” Jack said. “We just finished up upside.”

 

Bastian gave him a quizzical look.

 

Jack hooked a thumb over his shoulder at Gabe. “He's really helpful. Even braved the snakes. My hero.”

 

Bastian's expression lit up into a laugh, but no sound came from him. He jerked his head toward another door and headed in. Jack followed him. Gabe brought up the rear and found himself in a storage supply closet. Bowls and buckets, medical supplies, about a hundred different toys for dogs, half a dozen pet carriers of all different sizes. And it was all a mess. Someone seriously needed to organize it. Bastian unloaded the bags, stacking it on a low shelf and then opened up a plastic bin.

 

Jack grabbed two pouch looking things and held one open. Bastian scooped out a cupful of bird feed and poured it into the pouch. Jack passed it to Gabe.

 

“You're job is to fill all the food dishes on the right side of the room, I'll take the left, and Bastian will make sure the water dishes are clean. You ready?”

 

Jack made it sound like they were about to go to war or something. “Fill some dishes. Think I can handle it after the snakes.”

 

Bastian and Jack shared a look.

 

“Better have Ganymede keep an eye on him,” Jack said.

 

Bastian nodded and pointed at the door. Gabe backed up, letting the others out and followed them back to the main room, then to a door he hadn't noticed. Before he could say anything, Bastian shoved him up front, opening the door and pushing Gabe through in a blur.

 

More chaos greeted him. Squawks and shrieks blended together with whistles and chips, creating a clusterfuck of noise. Feathers rained from above as countless birds zoomed overhead. Yellows, oranges, blues, reds, greens, they all blended together. Some sat on tree looking stands, others played on little bird swings. Handfuls hopped around a birdbath in the center of the room. Gabe didn't recognize more than one or two breeds. There was a red and blue parrot, a few little brown sparrows. No pigeons. And those three exhausted all Gabe's bird knowledge.

 

The door closed. That must have been the dinner bell, because the moment the door was closed, Gabe was bombarded. Two dozen birds swarmed around him, fluttering and flapping around his hand, landing on his arms. All of them went for the bag of feed.

 

“Get out of here you vultures!” Gabe said, yanking the bag and sending the birds away squawking.

 

They came right back. A little green thing pecked at his fingers.

 

“Ouch!”

 

A bigger yellow and orange bird hovered in front of his face, shrieking. Okay, this was way worse than the snakes! He tried the wave the bird away, but another one just came to take its place. A sharp whistle cut over the chatter of the feathered army. A biggest bird yet zipped by his ear. It squawked and hovered over the bag in Gabe's hand, chasing off the other pushy birds. Another whistle and the yellow bird dropped down onto Gabe's wrist, cocking its crested head left and right, sending the other birds winging away.

 

“Boss bird,” Gabe said.

 

Bastian appeared at his side. He put his index finger out. The boss bird hopped on.

 

“Gabe,” Jack said from Gabe's other side. “This is Ganymede, queen of this place.”

 

The yellow bird cocked her head to one side, then the other, her black eyes regarding him.

 

“Hi,” Gabe said.

 

Bastian put Ganymede on Gabe's shoulder. The yellow bird nibbled on Gabe's ear and plucked at his curls before settling down, apparently approving of him.

 

“She'll keep the other birds from harassing you,” Jack said.

 

“So, Ganymede's the muscle around here.”

 

“You better believe it. All right, enough talk, these pushy things need to get fed.” Jack stepped away and started filling the tiny plastic bowls littered around the room with bird seed.

 

Guess he better get feeding them or they'd swarm again. Gabe stuck his hand in the pouch and pulled out a handful bird seed. Several small, brightly colored birds shot toward him, but Ganymede hopped down onto Gabe's wrist and they retreated.

 

“Dang, girl, remind me not to mess with you,” Gabe chuckled as Ganymede fluttered back up to his shoulder.

 

With Ganymede watching out for him and keeping the vultures off his back, Gabe filled two little tubs with bird seed. Single-mindedly, he went along the room, picking up dishes, filling them, putting them back, and then enjoyed the mini frenzy it caused. The brightly colored birds acted more like sharks, circling around the feed dishes, darting in and out, posturing to intimidate. Ganymede seemed immune to it all. She stayed on Gabe's shoulder, cocking her head this way and that.

 

Now that he wasn't being mobbed, it was kind of nice. Soothing even as the din resolved into song rather that chaos. Ganymede still plucked at his curls, but it seemed more playful than testing. Maybe he should consider adopting a bird. They didn't take too much work right? And no messy litter box or having to pick up poop on walks.

 

He bumped into something. The jostle pulled him out of his concentration. He turned to find Jack chuckling at him.

 

“Getting really into this volunteer thing, ain't you?”

 

“Anything worth doing is worth doing one hundred percent.”

 

“And that's why you're  _ danseur noble _ . You always give it your all.”

 

Ganymede ruined the moment nipping Gabe's ear a little too hard.

 

“She wants her protection money,” Jack laughed. “Put some feed in your hand and let her take what she wants.”

 

Gabe obeyed, dumping the last of the bird seed into his palm and holding it up. Ganymede cocked her head, looking at the tribute before combing through it, picking out whatever it was birds considered tasty treats.

 

“She likes you,” Jack said.

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“Because she didn't draw blood demanding food. I nearly got a pierced ear the first time she helped me out.”

 

“Must be my animal magnetism.” Shit. He'd been hanging out way too much with Jesse if Gabe was using Jesse's lame pick up lines.

 

But it made Jack laugh so it must not be too bad.

 

“That's the lamest thing I've ever heard,” Jack said.

 

Okay. So maybe it was bad. “Guess my jokes could use a little work.”

 

Jack kissed Gabe's cheek. “I love lame jokes, puns, and pick up lines.”

 

Maybe Jesse could be useful. “Got plenty more where that came from.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that.”

 

“Hi, glad to hear that, I'm Gabe.”

 

Jack's laugh burst out of him. Ganymede fluffed up, flapping her wings in indignation. Apparently  _ she _ wasn't a fan of terrible jokes.

 

“Sorry,” Gabe said, reaching up and running a finger over her head. “Didn't mean to  _ ruffle your feathers _ .”

 

Ganymede hopped off his shoulder and flew away. Jack buried his face into Gabe's shoulder, laughing so hard he was shaking.

 

“Oh my God, you were so lame you made her leave!”

 

Gabe made a mental note to get more lines from Jesse to use on Jack. “But you stayed at least.”

 

Jack grinned, his fingers trailing down Gabe's back. “I think I could be tempted to stick around.”

 

“I'd like that.” Gabe's face warmed at the touch and tone.

 

There was an impish spark in Jack's blue eyes that Gabe liked the look of. He leaned in toward Jack's lips. Jack smiled, waiting.

 

Ganymede landed on Gabe's shoulder and pulled hard on his ear.

 

“Ah!” Gabe jerked back, breaking eye contact with Jack. “What the hell!”

 

Ganymede tweeted a long string of sound at him, flapping her wings and looking pissy.

 

“Chaperone Ganymede says no,” Jack chuckled, leaning away.

 

“What's got her all worked up?” Gabe growled, as she bit his ear again.

 

He turned around. Bastian sat on the floor, completely covered in birds. They nestled in his hair, along his wide shoulders, on his arms and legs. His open palms were filled with birdseed that a mob of feathered little monsters perched on his wrists and fingers were enjoying. The man looked completely at peace covered with animals.

 

“Sebastian!” Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. “You were supposed to be changing the water.”

 

Bastian looked up at them, his lightly freckled cheeks pink. He smiled, then shrugged slowly. He looked like a little kid caught with a bunch of cookies; embarrassed to be caught, but not regretting it one bit. Ganymede twittered and hopped up and down.

 

“Ganymede, your feathers might be yellow but you're looking a little green with envy.”

 

Jack burst out laughing again. Bastian's shoulders shook as he silently chuckled.

 

Ganymede nipped Gabe's ear hard before flying off.

 

“Tough crowd,” Gabe said, rubbing his ear.

 

After some prodding, poking, and a lot of shooing, they managed to free Bastian of his feathery tormentors and get him back on his feet. Ganymede landed on his shoulder, nipping his ear several times until Bastian kissed her beak and settled her down. All three of them made quick work of changing the water dishes and several shallow bird baths.

 

Now that the beasts were fed and watered, they were able to slip out of the bird room unscathed, Ganymede still sitting on Bastian's shoulder, daring someone to say something about it.

 

“Alright, what else can we do?” Jack asked.

 

Bastian smiled, making several signs. Jack faltered on two, asking for clarification. Bastian slowed down, repeating the moments.

 

“You're sure?” Jack asked. “Nothing else?”

 

Bastian nodded, adding in a few quick hand shapes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know I don't need to be late for work again.”

 

“You have work?” He'd forgotten. They were having such a good time, he didn't want their first date to end.

 

“Yeah, Bastian just reminded me.”

 

Bastian made a shooing motion with his hands. Gabe didn't need to know sign language to know what he meant.

 

“We better get moving then,” Gabe said, taking Jack's hand. “Come on, I'll walk you back to your car.”

 

Bastian grinned at Jack, interlocking his two index fingers again.

 

Jack's cheeks turned red and he scoffed.

 

Bastian put his tongue between his teeth and smiled cheekily.

 

“Knock it it off,” Jack said, shoving Bastian.

 

Or more rightly, put his hand on the unmoving, solid wall of muscle that called itself Bastian. With a wink and a grin, Bastian waved them away.

 

“Next day off,” Jack said. “I'll be here longer.”

 

“I will too,” Gabe added.

 

Both men looked at him.

 

“If you still need volunteers, that is.” He didn't have a lot of free time as it was. But this crazy place was kind of fun. Bastian was nice, there were plenty of animals to help. It wasn't like homework. He felt like he was finally doing something, making a difference.

 

Bastian nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face as he pinched his fingers by his forehead and made the interlocking finger sign again.

 

“Oh my God, enough!” Jack sighed, exasperated. He squeezed Gabe's hand. “Come on, your ride is waiting.”

 

“Nice meeting you, Bastian,” Gabe said. He turned to Jack. “How do you sign thank you?”

 

Jack put the fingers of his open hand to his lips and pulled them away like he was blowing a kiss. “Like that.”

 

He turned back to Bastian, putting his fingers to his lips and pulling them away like Jack had done. “Thanks for letting me help.”

 

Bastian put his hand palm up in front of his chest and then made a quick forward circle.

 

“He says you're welcome.” Jack tugged on his hand.

 

They waved goodbye and headed out the front door. Gabe had to wrestle a very wiggly, surprisingly strong beagle puppy escapee back inside. The little black nose nearly got crushed as Jack snapped the door closed before there could be anymore jailbreaks. They laughed together, Jack offering a hand and helping Gabe back up to his feet.

 

“That place is a madhouse,” Gabe said as they headed slowly down the street.

 

Jack linked his arm around Gabe's elbow. “Just a little.”

 

“I liked it.” Gabe smiled. “It was fun. Butterscotch is my favorite. She didn't scare me or bite my ear. Just sat in my arms nice.”

 

“Rosy didn't mean to scare you, that was all me, don't hold it against her.”

 

“Fine, I'll hold you against me.”

 

Jack broke out in more laughter. “Stop! My sides hurt from laughing so much!”

 

Gabe chuckled himself. All the terrible jokes he'd had to endure from Jesse were finally going to pay off. “I'll barter with you. If you teach me sign language, I'll stop the puns.”

 

“Counter offer. You teach me Spanish, I'll teach you what I know of ASL.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Jack chuckled. “Like either of us need one more thing to study, right?”

 

“I think these classes will be a lot of fun.” Gabe grinned. “Pleasurable even.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way to make things pleasurable.”

 

Gabe smiled. “So... what are you doing tomorrow?”

 

Jack arched an eyebrow at him, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Are you asking for a second date?”

 

Gabe put a hand to his chest and gasped with fake shock. “What? Me? So forward? I just wanted to get a jump learning sign language!”

 

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. “Of course you were.”

 

Before Gabe knew it, they were back at the little coffee shop. The sun headed for the horizon, casting long shadows in the parking lot as they stood beside Jack's blue pickup truck.

 

Gabe held both of Jack's hands. “You never did say if you were free tomorrow.”

 

“Maybe I want to keep you guessing.”

 

Gabe squeezed his hands. “If you don't want to, it's okay. I understand.”

 

Jack smiled at him. “I really should be studying. Or at least working on my final dance routine.”

 

“We can make it a study date,” Gabe offered.

 

Jack gave him a stern look that was broken with a smile a second later. “But will we study?”

 

“On my honor,” Gabe swore.

 

“A study date it is then.”

 

“School library?” Gabe offered.

 

“At noon. I'll bring drinks.”

 

“Then I'll bring lunch.”

 

Jack arched an eyebrow.

 

“Purely a study lunch and not a romantic picnic.”

 

“I never pictured you as the romantic type.”

 

“Only for someone worthy of being romantic with.”

 

Jack blushed and chuckled, shyly turning his face away. Gabe lifted a hand and turned his face back. They stared at each other for hours it felt like.

 

Gabe leaned in. Jack met him halfway. Their lips met. A electric tingle raced through Gabe as he closed his eyes. It was just a chaste, goodbye kiss, but it sent his head spinning and his heart soaring. Far too soon, they parted.

 

Jack's sapphire eyes fluttered open. Gabe smiled at him. Jack smiled back. They stood there awhile longer.

 

“Gabe.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I do need to get going.”

 

“I know.”

 

Jack leaned in and kissed him again. Gabe smiled into the kiss, running his thumb along Jack's cheek. They broke apart again after a few moments.

 

“I really have to go,” Jack said, not moving.

 

“Maybe we should let go?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They didn't.

 

Gabe leaned in again, Jack meeting him halfway and opening his lips. Gabe ran his tongue along Jack's, slowly mapping his mouth.

 

A cellphone went off. They ignored it. It went off again and Jack groaned. He put his hands on Gabe's chest and gently pushed him back. Gabe whined, but relented, backing off.

 

“That's my alarm,” Jack sighed. “I'm gonna be late.”

 

“Go, before you try to kiss me again.”

 

Jack pouted. “You kissed me.”

 

Gabe smiled. “No, pretty sure you kissed me first.”

 

“No. You definitely kissed me first.”

 

The phone alarm went off again. Jack scoffed and turned it off. “This is not over yet.”

 

“I look forward to continuing it tomorrow.”

 

“Noon, at the library,” Jack confirmed. “For studying, not a date.”

 

“Definitely not a date. Just lunch and drinks alone with no one else around.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. “Lunch and drinks and studying.” He opened the door of his truck and got inside.

 

“Drive safe,” Gabe said.

 

The truck rumbled to life and the window rolled down. “Oh, Gabe, one more thing.”

 

Gabe stepped up to the window. Jack tugged on the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

 

“Maybe if you're a gentleman tomorrow,” he whispered in Gabe's ear, “I'll tell you what you did with your tongue last night that had me touching myself in the shower.”

 

Gabe flushed bright red, embarrassed, confused, aroused. “O-Okay.”

 

Jack let his shirt go and waved. “Get home safe.”

 

Gabe waved, standing in the parking lot like a fool, watching Jack's truck disappear down the street.

 

_ Dios mio _ . He was  _ so _ in over his head.

 

It was a good thing Jack seemed to be good at mouth to mouth.

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish once again is from my lovely friend Midna_Ronoa! You are the absolute best my friend! 
> 
> Translations:  
> Amigo- Friend  
> Dios mio- My God  
> Callate, cabron!- Shut up, asshole!  
> Oblígame – Make me.  
> Eres hermoso- you are beautiful  
> Diré cualquier cosa que quieras- I'll say anything you want  
> Eres tan hermoso -you’re too beautiful.   
> Soy lindo- I'm cute  
> Tengo la sonrisa más bonita- I have the most beautiful smile.  
> Te mereces todos los cumplidos- You deserve all the praise in the world  
> (The sign of the interlocking index fingers means friend. With the addition of the hand sign for male by the forehead, it becomes boyfriend.)


	3. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stay away from this AU. It's just too good. I love it so much. Please enjoy dumb college boys being dumb and smitten. (And WHAT'S THIS? A PLOT FOR SOMEONE ELSE?) 
> 
> Reaper76week2018 Day 6: Questionable actions- secrets/revelations

**Second Date**

Day 6: Questionable actions- secrets/revelations

  
  


“I don’t think you packed enough,” Jesse laughed, reaching into the backpack. 

 

“Not for you!” Gabe swatted his friend’s hand away with a spoon.

 

“Hey!” Jesse yanked his hand back, putting his knuckle in his mouth. “Ya got twenty pounds of food in there. I can’t have one little sandwich?” 

 

“No!” Gabe snapped. He could get by with his cooking skills, which meant he and Jesse didn’t subsist off pizza and take out. But for this picnic date, he’d pulled out all the stops. “I have them just so. I’ve got gluten free sandwiches, low carb sandwiches, low sodium sandwiches, vegetarian sandwiches, meat lover’s sandwiches—”

 

Jesse grinned from ear to ear. “I think he wants his mouth on your meat lover’s sandwich.”

 

Gabe stabbed Jesse’s chest with the spoon. “One more crack like that and I’ll beat you to death with this.” 

 

Jesse put up his hands. “Ever think maybe you’re overthinking things?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Gabe demanded, waving the spoon at his best friend. “I’ve got ten different sandwiches in case he has allergies, dietary restrictions, on a diet, or doesn’t like some of his opinions. I’ve got potato salad, chips, carrots, apples, celery sticks—with and without peanut butter—and two slices of apple pie, with brownies as backup. What’s to overthink? I have everything white boys eat. I’m prepared for any situation.” 

 

“Dude, I bet he’s just expecting you to pick up a pizza or something.” 

 

“Anyone could pick up a pizza. Gabriel Reyes  _ makes  _ lunch when he’s going on a picnic date.”

 

Jesse tipped his chair onto its back legs. “You’ve got it  _ so _ bad for him.” 

 

“Shut up,” Gabe snapped, stuffing a backup set of silverware into the already stuffed backpack. “I don’t have it bad. I just want to make sure I don’t mess this up.” 

 

“Seeing as how your first date went, I say he’s pretty into you. Don’t think a soggy sandwich will change that.” 

 

“My sandwiches are not soggy. How dare you.” 

 

Jesse only shrugged. 

 

Gabe swung the backpack onto his shoulders. “Alright, I’m out. You remember the rules?”

 

Jesse leaned back in his chair, the only thing keeping him from tumbling back was his feet up on the table. “I’m not ta call, text, Snapchat, Facebook, Instagram, Messenger, or otherwise make contact with you until I receive the all clear that the date is over. If I fail to heed the rules, I will be beaten, castrated, and all my pimple pictures from middle school will end up on the net next throwback thursday.” 

 

Gabe nodded. “Good. Stay out of trouble.” 

 

“Life ain’t no fun without some trouble,” Jesse said as Gabe walked past. “You should try it sometime,  _ amigo _ . Live a little.” 

 

“I’ll live when I’m out of college,” Gabe called over his shoulder. He shook his head. All that trouble was going to catch up with Jesse one day. But, knowing Jesse, he’d be able to charm his way out of it. 

 

Gabe let himself out of his friend’s apartment and headed down the street to the bus stop. One ride later, Gabe was back at school, heading into the library. It was mercifully uncrowded. He set up on a large desk near a corner, that gave them a semblance of privacy, and unpacked his books. He checked his phone every other second. There was no text from Jack. Had he forgotten? Running late? Didn’t want to come? 

 

Gabe tapped the butt of his pencil on the table as he watched the clock on his phone turn to over to twelve-oh-seven. Jack  _ had _ said noon right? Right? He checked his messages again. Nothing. 

 

Jack appeared from around a bookshelf. He saw Gabe and smiled. Gabe smiled and waved back. 

 

“Over here!” That was dumb. Jack already saw him. 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” He yawned as he pulled off his backpack. “Saturday nights are crazy busy. I hit snooze one too many times.”

 

“You should have just pushed me back a few hours,” Gabe said. “I don’t want you missing sleep.” 

 

Jack waved away the idea. “No way. I want to be here.” He smiled again. “Besides, I’m excited to have our first study date.” 

 

“First?” Gabe asked, heart fluttering with hope. “As in there will be more?” 

 

“Provided we can get some good studying done.”

 

“You’re assuming we’ll be distracted. I assure you, I take studying and grades very seriously. I have to maintain my scholarships.”

 

Jack smiled. “Awesome. Are you any good at math?”

 

“Above average.” 

 

“How about history?” 

 

“What period? I’ve got a good memory.”  

 

“Political Science?”

 

Gabe furrowed his brow. “How many classes are you taking?”

 

“A lot,” Jack said, opening his backpack and pulling out book after book. 

 

“Trying to get all the general ed classes out of the way at once?”

 

Jack chewed on his lip for a moment, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Trying to take as many classes as I can.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“In case.” 

 

Gabe got the feeling Jack didn’t want to explain, but he was still curious. “I don’t know how you can do it. I’m a full time student and I’ve only got a four hour window for sleep. You have a job on top of all this.” 

 

Jack opened his American Government book. “Torb lets me do homework between sets. And his oldest daughter is an engineering genius. She helps me with math from time to time.” 

 

“Well then, let’s not waste any more of our valuable time. We’ll be geniuses in no time.” 

 

Jack hadn’t been kidding about taking a lot of classes. He had six! Gabe only had five. But he also helped  _ Madame Lacroix _ so that was like he had seven classes. For two hours they worked on homework. Jack turned out to be pretty damn smart. He was good at chemistry. They both struggled with philosophy, but at least they struggled together. Jack did need plenty of help with math, but Gabe was at least good enough to get him through.

 

In return, Jack helped him smooth out the rough draft of an English essay on the Romantic poets. It sounded a lot better after Jack took a look at it. 

 

Finally, Jack threw down his pencil and laid his head down on their notes. “I can’t. My head’s gonna explode. I’m starving. Words and numbers have lost all meaning. I can’t think anymore.” 

 

Gabe closed his book. “Starving you say? I might have a snack or two.” 

 

“I would love you so much!”

 

Gabe blushed from ear to ear. He quickly ducked his head below the table in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He was just grabbing his backpack. That was all. It was too soon to freak out. Jack hadn’t meant I love you like _ I love you _ . It was just a phrase. Logic didn’t matter to his heart apparently, it pounded away behind his ribs. 

 

He glanced Jack’s way. Jack’s legs were stretched out. They were very nice, smooth and hairless, long and limber. They came together, one sliding up the other, pulling back the long shorts he wore, revealing a creamy, toned thigh that Gabe wanted to run his hands up and— 

 

Jack laughed. Oh shit, he totally knew! Gabe tried to sit up but smacked his head on the table. 

 

“Son of a bitch!” he snapped, rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“Sorry,” Jack said when Gabe sat back up. “Didn’t mean for you to hurt yourself.” 

 

“What? No, I was just looking for the sandwiches and bumped my head. It wasn’t you.” 

 

“So, you weren’t distracted by my legs?”

 

“What? No way. Didn’t even dawn on me. You have legs? That’s cool.” 

 

Jack put his chin in his hand. “Then where are the sandwiches?” 

 

“Right. Those. Have to get those.” He ducked back down—stubbornly ignoring those sexy, gorgeous legs—and busted out the feast. “Alright. I’ve got gluten free, low carb, low sodium, vegetarian, meat lovers, dairy free.” 

 

Jack stared at all the food. “Holy—did you  _ make _ all of this?” 

 

“Yeah. I love cooking.” Blatant lie. “It was nothing.” It was a huge thing. “Also made some potato salad, chips, carrots, apples, celery sticks—with and without peanut butter—and two slices of apple pie. Or if you don’t like pie I’ve got brownies.”

 

“You trying to impress me?” Jack asked. 

 

“No.” He totally was. 

 

“Well you’ve done it anyways. This is amazing, Gabe!”

 

Score!

 

“All I bought was a few cans of soda.” He took out a six pack of Dr. Pepper.

 

“That’s my favorite. Pass one over.” 

 

Jack handed him a can. “I could definitely eat all of its.” He reached for two sandwiches and dragged them close. “I skipped breakfast and I’m starving.” 

 

“Good. I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I just made the basics.” 

 

“I’ll eat anything you put in front of me. The spicier the better.”

 

Be still Gabe’s heart. “Really? Mr. White Boy likes spice? Or are you one of  _ those _ that thinks salt is a spice?” 

 

“Spice,” Jack said, opening up the baggie and tearing into a sandwich. “My mom travels for her job and always cooks something amazing and new when she comes home. And Dad’s kinda a health nut, so I’ve learned to use a bunch of spice to make the bland stuff he makes me try edible. Honestly, between the two of their cooking, I don’t think there’s much I won’t eat.” He smiled. “You really didn’t have to go through all this hassle. A pineapple pizza would have been way easier.” 

 

“Marry me,” Gabe blurted out. “You dance, love spice, like pineapple pizza. You’re the perfect man.” 

 

Jack’s cheeks colored, but he didn't seem freaked out. “Why, Mr. Reyes, you’re proposing marriage and you haven’t asked my parents for my hand? Scandalous!”

 

“I can’t risk someone coming along and snatching you up.”

 

Jack beamed. “I feel the same.” He took another bite. “Damn.” He covered his mouth. “This is amazing.”

 

“Avocado,” Gabe said. “It makes everything better.”

 

“Californian,” Jack teased before polishing off the sandwich. “So, you’re hotter than Hell in July, you dance like an angel, and you make food fit for a king. How the hell don’t you have someone already?” 

 

“Been really busy,” Gabe admitted, taking a bite of a veggie sandwich. “Haven’t even thought about dating.” 

 

“Really? Because pretty much all anyone in our ballet class talks about on Facebook is how they’d all go down on you in a heartbeat.” 

 

Gabe inhaled, choking on his food. He gagged, coughed, and had to pound his sternum with a fist. “Oh my God!”

 

Jack laughed. “Are you okay?”

 

Gabe hacked up the offending piece of sandwich into a napkin and took a steadying breath. “I’m fine. Just—look, don’t read into that okay? People say a lot of shit. And Jesse made a fake profile and started rumors and stuff. But I’m not that kind of person.” 

 

“I know,” Jack said, taking a sip of soda. “You’re far too much of a romantic for a quick blow job in the bathroom.” 

 

“Shut up, I’m not a romantic.” A blow job anywhere from Jack sounded amazing.

 

“You go on a coffee date, you go to an animal rescue, you walk your date to their car, and now you make a feast for a study date? Gabe, if you pulled out candles and champagne out of your bag I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised.” 

 

Gabe opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. When he put it like that, it did sound romantic. Damn it. 

 

“And on top of all that,” Jack went on with a knowing little smirk. “Not once have you tried to grab my ass, cop a feel, or even kiss me until I made the first move. You’re the perfect gentleman, and nothing is more romantic than that.” 

 

Well, Jack already knew and seemed to like it. “Don’t go spreading this around,” he said. “I like having the reputation as the badass  _ ballerino _ , but… I do like being a little romantic. I’ve just been so caught up in school that dating is kinda the last thing on my mind. And I don’t sleep with someone right away.” 

 

“I know.” Jack winked. “I figured since you’re everyone’s sexual white whale that you weren’t into casual things. But maybe we just haven’t figured out your type yet.” 

 

Gabe grinned. It was hands down blonds. Big, built blonds who could dance. “I like to be mysterious. But to be honest, school is more important than dating.”

 

“And yet, here we are.”

 

“Studying,” Gabe corrected. “We’re studying. Speaking of, are you still serious about Spanish? If I’d have known you were already so swamped with classes—”

 

“I’m very serious.” Jack smiled. “I’m not great at languages, but I want to learn. If I can, I’d like to learn a bunch.” 

 

“Why? For your major?”

 

Jack picked at the crust of his sandwich. “No. I’d love to travel like my mom. See the world, meet people and get to know them. I want to hear their stories and be able to share mine. Be more than just….” He shrugged. “Crazy I know.” He stuffed the last of the sandwich into his mouth. 

 

“It’s not crazy,” Gabe said. “That sounds really cool. Wish I was as brave enough to travel.”

 

“You’ll do plenty of traveling when you’re on tour with a giant ballet company as the star of the show,” Jack teased. 

 

“And you won’t be there trying to take the lead from me?” Gabe chuckled. If Jack really had only been dancing two years and he was this good, he was going to be something amazing very soon. 

 

“We’ll see,” Jack said. 

 

We’ll see?  _ We’ll see? _ Talent like his belonged on stage! Well, on the ballet stage. Clearly Jack had already made a splash on a different kind of stage. “You’d be amazing. I know it.” 

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

Gabe got the impression this wasn’t a subject Jack wanted to talk about. 

 

“What about you?” Jack asked before Gabe could wonder anymore about it. “You’re just as busy as I am. If you don’t have time for ASL I understand.” 

 

“I might not have time for it, but I’m going to make time. It’s something really useful. Plus, Sebastian is a cool guy. If I’m going to volunteer with him more, I should be able to speak with him myself.” 

 

“He’s definitely a lot better than me,” Jack said. “I’m still learning. Okay, if we’re both crazy enough to add one more thing to study, let’s do it.” 

 

Gabe grinned. If only they could do it. “I’m game. Want to start?”

 

“Sure. Let’s start with the building blocks; the alphabet.” He held up his hand, fingers curled into his palm, thumb pressed perpendicular against his index finger. “This is the hand shape for A.” 

 

Gabe made the sign. “Easy enough.” 

 

“It gets more complicated, don’t worry. You don’t spell out words, you generally use a combination of hand signs for objects or ideas. But if all else fails, spelling things out can get your meaning across. Or if you don’t know the sign.”  He put all his fingers up, thumb laying against the pad of his hand. “B.” 

 

Gabe mimicked the shape. “How about we double up? We’ll go over the alphabet in Spanish and ASL?”

 

Jack grinned. “Efficient. I like the way you think.” 

 

“A is pronounced ‘ _ ah _ .’ Like, ah, this is a lovely study date.” 

 

“Ah,” Jack repeated, making the sign for A.

 

“B is  _ be _ .” Gabe made the B handshape. 

 

“Beh.” 

 

Not awful, though, Jack sounded more like he was saying ‘bay.’ Gabe wondered if Jack would be able to roll his R’s when they got that far.

 

“C.” Jack cupped his hand into the shape of a C.

 

Gabe copied him. “ _ Ce _ .” 

 

“Seh.” 

 

That one was a little better than  _ be _ . “Spanish has a few extra letters from English. The one here is  _ ch _ .”

 

“Chae?” He shook his head. “Che,” he tried again. 

 

“Second one’s the right way.”

 

Jack extended his index finger and curled his three fingers to the tip of his thumb. “D.” 

 

“ _ De _ .” Gabe curled his fingers in. “Kind of like an English D.”

 

Jack scooted his chair closer, reaching over and fixing how Gabe’s fingers met his thumb. “Like this.” 

 

Jack’s hands lingered on Gabe’s. There were calluses on his palms. Gabe wondered how he got them. 

 

“You haven’t given me your  _ De  _ yet.” 

 

Jack convulsed, slapping a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. Gabe’s brain registered the double meaning. He didn’t care. Not when Jack looked so adorable laughing and smiling. 

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” he playfully chastised. “This is a very serious study session.”  

 

“It’s certainly not my fault,” Jack chuckled. “I had no idea you wanted my De so badly.” 

 

“ _ De _ ,” Gabe corrected. “And how could I not after you were so careful caressing my D into the proper shape?” 

 

Jack smirked at him, eyelids falling half-closed. “I wouldn’t expect you to be the De taking type.” 

 

Gabe wondered if he was. He’d always been the one giving, but for Jack? “We’ll have to see if you can get your  _ De _ right.” 

 

“Oh, my De is great.” 

 

“Close. Put your tongue behind your front teeth, not the roof of your mouth.”

 

“Is my De too much for you?”

 

“Wishful thinking.” Gabe smirked at him. “Come on, Blondie.  _ De _ . Tongue behind your teeth. You can do it.” 

 

“Maybe if you showed me where to put my tongue?”

 

Oh, this man was going to be the death of him and Gabe didn’t care. “Of course.” He cupped Jack’s cheek with one hand. “What kind of tutor would I be if I didn’t give you tounges-on training?” He pressed his lips to Jack’s.

 

Before he could even ask permission for more, Jack’s mouth was open and his tongue was demanding entrance. Gabe let himself be swept away as Jack’s tongue rolled over his, exploring. 

 

Electricity danced along every nerve ending in Gabe’s body. Unbelievable. He was in the library, kissing the hottest boy on campus. And Jack was a damn good kisser. He stroked Jack’s cheek with his thumb. Jack leaned forward, deepening the kiss as his hands appeared on Gabe’s thighs. He all but attacked Gabe’s mouth, running his tongue over his teeth, wrestling Gabe’s tongue, not letting him get a moment to catch his breath. 

 

Gabe reached up and grabbed hold of the back of Jack’s neck, loving the feel of the soft, blond hair between his fingers. Jack moaned into his mouth. Fucking hell! Gabe’s cock twitched with a great deal of interest. He thanked God that he wore pants that were roomy enough to hide the embarrassing bulge that was no doubt advertising to all the world just how interested he was. 

 

Jack’s hands drifted up Gabe’s thighs, up and up until Gabe thought he might burst. Jack was so aggressive. It was hot as hell and turning Gabe on so much he was sure they were seconds from—  

 

“Break it up, lovebirds,” Jesse’s voice said above them.

 

Gabe broke off the kiss reluctantly. Clearly, he was imagining things. There was no way on Earth Jesse McCree was in this library. It was a hallucination. Gabe had been very clear about the rules, and even Jesse wasn’t stupid enough to break them. “McCree. If I look up, and you’re here, things are going to go very badly for you.” 

 

“Buckle up, sugar butt,” Jesse said. “Because I’m invoking Holy Shit Protocol.” 

 

Gabe put up a finger. “No.  _ No _ . Not now.” 

 

Jesse slammed down a pile of textbooks. “Holy Shit Protocol is already in effect and we ain’t got a lot of time before they get here.”

 

“Holy Shit Protocol?” Jack asked, sitting back in his seat like that hadn’t been the hottest kiss of his life. 

 

“It’s a thing in our group.” Gabe hoped he wasn’t pouting, because all he could think about was how much he wanted to run his fingers through that rakish bedhead hair. “If someone has a crisis so bad they need help without any questions asked, no matter what we’re doing.”

 

“And this is Defcon Five Holy Shit,” Jesse said. “Make room.” He pulled a chair from another table. “Hey ya darlin’, I’m Jesse.” He extended his hand. “Had my face between your thighs. Very nice. Ten outta ten.”

 

Jack didn’t even blush. “So you’re the one. Gabe has told me a lot about you. I hear I have you to thank for Friday night.” 

 

“Whoo boy do I want to talk to ya when Holy Shit Protocol is lifted.” Jesse took a seat beside Gabe. “But we got ourselves a hell of problem.” 

 

Gabe groaned. “Jack, you don’t have to stay.” When the hell were they going to have time for another date? “I have to deal with this.” And kill Jesse after.

 

“No way,” Jack said. “This sounds exciting. Can I help at all?” 

 

“Boy howdy yes!” Jesse said. “You pretend to be a tutor. Don’t break character no matter what. You’ve been tutoring Genji all semester and he’s come a long way. Got it?” 

 

“Got it.” Jack actually looked excited. 

 

Jesse turned to Gabe. “Same thing for you. You have never seen him at parties or nothing.” 

 

“I’m going to kill him right after I kill you,” Gabe growled. Things were just getting good. They both owed him  _ so _ much. 

 

“It’s the code,” Jesse said. “Genji would do the same for you.” 

 

But Genji got laid morning, noon, and night by whoever fell into his lap. Gabe hadn’t had any action in… shit. He couldn't even remember. Months at least! Before Gabe could continue berating Jesse, raised voices came their way. 

 

“And this is the library,” Genji said too loud for being in a library. “I spend a lot of my time here. It’s too bad you wanted to come by on a tutoring day. I’ll have to leave you—”

 

“Nonsense,” said a voice Gabe didn’t recognize. “We will stay and observe you in your natural element.”

 

Jesse shoved a folder into Gabe’s chest so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of him. 

 

“Stick to your story,” Jesse hissed, handing Jack an armful of folders and papers. “Follow my lead.”

 

Genji came into view. Only, he didn’t look like the Genji Gabe had known for the last two years. He wore nice pants with a dress shirt, no jeans and ironic band t-shirt. At least he wasn’t wearing a tie or something. Otherwise Gabe would have thought his friend was bodysnatched by a pod person. His green-dyed hair was styled conservatively instead of the wild spikes or roughed up sex-hair he usually sported. Plastered on his face was the fakest smile that had ever found its way onto a human face. He locked eyes with Gabe and mouthed “help me” as two people joined him. 

 

One was a tall, older man with jet black hair. Gray peppered his temples, giving him a distinguished vibe. His black suit and golden tie looked like they cost a year’s worth of tuition easily. He and Genji both shared the same regal good looks. They had the same brown eyes, but Genji had a smaller nose and higher cheekbones. Father? Uncle?

 

The other man could have been Genji’s nearly identical twin. He had the same sharp cheekbones and strong chin, but his mouth looked like it had seen more frowns than smiles. His face was set in a bored glare, mouth crimped into a harsh frown. It seemed to match his immaculate black blazer and slacks combo with a blue tie. There was a patch on the breast pocket with a coat of arms. Christ. Was that a private college uniform? That was the hard ass older brother, no question. 

 

“Ah,” Genji said waving at the table like he hadn’t see them. “My tutors are already here.” 

 

“Introduce us,” said the brother. His tone made it sound more like a demand. 

 

“Of course,  _ anija _ .” Genji grit his teeth as he reached the table. He gestured to Jesse. “May I introduce, Jesse McCree.” 

 

Jesse stood and offered his hand. “Howdy.” 

 

“This is my father, Shimada Sojiro.”

 

Mr. Shimada took Jesse’s hand and shook it. “A pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“And my older brother, Hanzo,” Genji continued. 

 

“Greetings.” Hanzo made no move to shake Jesse’s hand. “You are the roommate, correct?” 

 

Jesse kept smiling as his hand was ignored. “Reckon that’s me, darlin’.” 

 

Gabe watched the corner of Hanzo’s eye twitch as Jesse laid his accent down thick as molasses. He kept his hand up, calling out Hanzo for not shaking it. Oh, this was going to get bloody. 

 

Hanzo took Jesse’s hand and shook it once. Their white-knuckled grip made Gabe glance at Genji. Genji gave the barest shrug and shake of his head. He wouldn’t intervene. They were just going to have to watch things play out. 

 

Mr. Shimada put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. Instantly, Hanzo released Jesse. 

 

“Mr. McCree,” Genji’s father said with a warm smile. “It is good to finally meet you. I have heard a great deal about you. You have my thanks for helping my son settle into his life so far from home.” 

 

“Wasn’t nothing,” Jesse said, shaking his hand. “Genji’s smart and adaptable, he didn’t need much help.” 

 

“This is Gabriel Reyes,” Genji moved on. “One of my tutors.” 

 

Gabe stood and shook Mr. Shimada’s hand. “Sir. Good to meet you.” 

 

Hanzo made no move to shake hands when his father was finished. What was the guy’s problem?

 

“And this is….” Genji hesiated. 

 

Oh damn. He only knew Jack from the club the other night. Fuck. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed, watching his brother like a hawk. Shit. He totally knew this was a ruse!

 

Jack stood with a bright smile and offered his hand to Mr. Shimada. “John Morrison, Sir. I’m new to the tutoring group. This is only our second session.” He smiled at Genji. “Thanks for being sensitive, Genji. I prefer to go by Jack. I might not have mentioned that last time.” 

 

Genji’s tense shoulders relaxed slightly. “Sorry about that. I wasn’t sure which name you would want to be introduced with.” 

 

Goddamn. Jack was  _ good _ . 

 

“And you four meet every week?” Hanzo asked, eyebrow arched as he looked around the table.

 

“Three times a week,” Genji said. “Just as I told you,  _ anija _ .” 

 

“Hm.” 

 

Clearly, Hanzo wasn’t convinced. Gabe couldn’t blame him. Hanzo probably knew his little brother better than anyone. Gabe hadn’t known Genji all his life, and if someone tried to tell him Genji went to a tutoring group three times a week, Gabe would have laughed in their face. Unless by “tutoring group three times a week” they meant frat party, house party, sorority party. 

 

“May we join you for a moment?” Mr. Shimada said, hand on the back of a chair. 

 

“‘Corse,” Jesse said. “We were just about ta get started.”

 

“Excellent,” Hanzo said. “I am eager to see my brother’s tutoring group.” 

 

Great. Gabe looked at Jack as the Shimadas made themselves comfortable. Jack had a book open and was arranging papers, looking like this was something that happened every day. Gabe really hoped that there was still enough interest on Jack’s part for a third date after this disaster. Things had been going  _ so damn well _ . 

 

“Do you boys have fun here?” Mr. Shimada asked. “Are you friends outside of this group?” 

 

“We study more than have fun,  _ chichiue _ ,” Genji said, pulling a book out of his bag. “And only Jesse and I know each other outside of group.” 

 

Gabe grit his teeth. Now he had to pretend like he didn’t know Genji? Well, if that was the case, he was going to make Genji suffer. Jesse too. 

 

“Shall we get to work gentlemen?” Gabe asked. “Jesse,  _ te voy a devolver esto.  _ I also tutor Jesse in Spanish,” he told the new Shimidas. “He’s very bad at it. We have to meet several times a week so he can even pass his quizzes.” 

 

Genji’s eyes widened and he looked at his roommate. Jesse stared at Gabe, eyes slowly narrowing. 

 

“Now, I don’t know if I need that much help,” he said, careful to keep his voice even. “I do alright.” 

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Gabe said, smile on his face. “You have a lot of work to do to make up your grade.  _ Me has jodido la cita. _ ” 

 

Jesse grit his teeth and smiled back  _ “Me alegro de haberme entrometido.  _ How was that?” 

 

“Your accent’s all wrong,” Gabe lied with a shrug. “But I suppose if it’s the best you can do.” He turned to Mr. Shimada. “I tried to teach Genji as well, but I don’t think he’s taking Spanish as seriously as he could.” 

 

Genji glared at him. “I do my best. I speak two languages after all.” 

 

“If you are not teaching my brother Spanish,” Hanzo interjected. “Than what are you tutoring him in?” 

 

Aw hell. He’d backed himself out of the best lie. What else was he good at? “Drama,” Gabe said quickly. 

 

Everyone at the table seemed to do a double take.

 

“Drama?” Mr. Shimada asked. “Genji has never expressed a desire to act before.” He looked at his son.

 

“I.…” Genji shot another glare Gabe’s way. “I thought I might give it a try.” 

 

“He’s very good,” Gabe said. He was going to dig Genji one hell of a hole to act himself out of. “A superb impromptu actor. He can really get into character in a moment’s notice and do it so well, you wonder if the Genji you know is the real one or not.”

 

Genji’s nose crinkled like he wanted to sneer. “Thanks,  _ Gabriel _ , that means a lot to me.” 

 

“If he is so good, why does he need you?” Hanzo said, his gaze boring into Gabe’s. 

 

“Even the best actors in the world need direction,” Gabe said. “Not to mention running lines and helping memorize monologues. Unless  _ you _ can quote Shakespeare without practicing?”

 

“Can you, drama tutor?” Hanzo snapped back. 

 

Gabe grinned and cleared his throat. “O, speak again, bright angel. For thou art  as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white-upturned wondering eyes.” 

 

Everyone’s attention was on him and Gabe got the kind of thrill that he got when dancing. His gaze slipped toward Jack without thinking. 

 

His own bright angel stared at him, the blue eyes wide, leaning forward in his seat, hanging off every word. A different thrill shot through Gabe. It was more intense than dance, than stage. It was a thrill that punched the air from his lungs and made his insides turn to mush. His head felt like it might float off his shoulders and all he wanted was Jack to keep looking at him like that. He’d do anything to have Jack keep looking at him like that 

 

“Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, and sails upon the bosom of the air. Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” He lifted his hand as if speaking to Juliet on the balcony, but instead pictured Jack in the moonlight. “I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.” He dropped his hand and bowed his head. “End scene.” 

 

Everyone at the table broke out into subdued applause. Everyone but Hanzo, who crossed his arms and continued glaring. One critic didn’t matter when Jack was all smiles and enthusiastic clapping. Gabe would recite every damn line he remembered if Jack wanted. 

 

“Wow,” Jesse said. “¿Donde aprendiste eso?” He purposely didn’t do his accent right. 

 

“ _ Mi hermanita pequeña dio clases de teatro y yo también me apunté _ .”

 

“Bravo,” Mr. Shimada said. “Will we be seeing you and Genji in any upcoming productions?”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,  _ chichiue, _ ” Genji said. “I’m still getting over my stage fright.” 

 

“Something else we’re working on,” Gabe added, comfortably in character now. 

 

“Is that so?” Hanzo asked. “I find that interesting, seeing as how Genji has never had any problems getting up on tables and dancing in front of large groups of people.” 

 

Genji snapped something in Japanese too fast for Gabe to catch and try to puzzle out the meaning. 

 

“Sparrow,” Mr. Shimada chastised. “There is no need for that. Hanzo, be kind to your brother. He has grown up a lot in recent years. That is in the past.” 

 

Genji shot his brother a triumphant smirk while Hanzo glowered back. Gabe’s sibling sense kicked in. It all clicked. Hanzo, the older brother, didn’t believe that his wild little brother was actually going to school to study. Maybe Hanzo had been the one to insist on meeting Genji’s tutors to test them, see if they were real. That would explain the Holy Shit Protocol. Bastard had ruined Gabe’s date. 

 

“Do you all live close to school?” Mr. Shimada asked, ignoring his sons’ wordless argument. “Genji and Jesse’s apartment is rather far. It shows their dedication that they make the drive here to study.” 

 

Gabe nearly laughed. Those two? Jesse took all online classes so he could stay home playing video games and Genji only came on campus to study human biology and how compatible it was with his in bed. “I live just off campus in school housing,” Gabe said. 

 

“I’m renting an apartment further away,” Jack said, “closer to my work.” 

 

“You have a job as well as school?” Mr. Shimada asked. 

 

“Part time, so I can pay my way.” 

 

Mr. Shimada beamed. “Wonderful! I am pleased to see that Genji has surrounded himself with such hard working, dedicated young men. You all seem to have had a positive influence on him.” 

 

Well, now Gabe felt like shit for lying. 

 

“At what establishment do you work?” Hanzo asked. 

 

“An entertainment studio,” Jack said smoothly. 

 

Hanzo arched an eyebrow. “Entertainment studio? Really. Then what is it that you tutor Genji for? He already has a drama coach.”

 

Jack’s cheeks colored to a light shade of pink. “I….” 

 

Oh shit. 

 

Hanzo put his elbows on the table, leaning in as if he sensed Jack's vulnerability. “I apologize. I did not seem to catch that. What  _ do _ you tutor my brother in?” 

 

Gabe elbowed Jesse.  _ Do something! _

 

“Now,” Jesse said. “He don’t gotta disclose what he helps Genji with. That there’s between them.”

 

Hanzo’s intense brown eyes locked onto Jesse. “Surly it is not something that could be shared between the two of you but not his family. The ones who pay his bills, and therefore, you.” 

 

Shit. He had them there. Gabe opened his mouth to try and stall. 

 

“It’s alright,” Jack said. “I was just trying to be sensitive and not overstep any bounds. I tutor Genji in yoga.” 

 

“Yoga?” Hanzo and Genji said in unison. 

 

Jack nodded. “I know he’s a very proud young man, but he's been under a lot of stress with so many classes and tutoring three times a week. I offered to teach him yoga as a way to help him destress and be able to sleep. I hope I haven’t embarrassed you.” 

 

“No,” Genji said with a wink and a smile. “I just didn’t want to seem like I couldn’t handle things. But with your help, I can face my challenges better.” 

 

“You’ve been having trouble?” Mr. Shimada asked. 

 

“Just a little,” Genji said, putting on a pout and giving his father his puppy eyes that got every naive freshman to fall for him. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

 

“You will never disappoint me, my Sparrow. You are my son.”

 

Hanzo blew a lock of hair out of his face, his sour expression somehow managed to become even more fierce. Genji seemed to preen under the praise from his father. Oh yeah. Gabe had their number now. 

 

“We have taken up a lot of time,” Genji said. “Maybe we should go home—”

 

“Your studies are far too important,” Hanzo said. “Besides, I would like to hear what your roommate tutors you in.” Hanzo looked down his perfect nose at Jesse. “It must be your best subject since you live together. Not to mention all the time you two must have to study since you do not have a job, Mr. McCree.” 

 

“Full ride scholarship,” Jesse said with a smile that looked warm, but Gabe knew all too well was anything but. “Earned my place here, no one paid my way. And I’m a journalism major, showing Genji the ropes and helping him to write his first article.” 

 

Gabe had to turn his head to the side and cough to cover the laugh. Sure. Jesse was a journalism major. This week. Or maybe it was last week. No way Genji was remotely interested. Jesse was playing with fire if Genji’s father or brother went looking for articles he’d written.

 

Hanzo’s expression didn’t move. He simply “hm”’d and looked away. 

 

No way he bought that Genji was looking to be a reporter. Hanzo was planning something, Gabe just didn’t know what. 

 

“Fascinating,” Mr. Shimada said. “Are you looking to work for a news outlet?” 

 

“Blogger at the moment,” Jesse said. “Just to build up a portfolio of work. I guest write on some travel blogs, some op-ed pieces. I get real vocal ‘round election time. As for the gumshoe detective reporting? Eh. probably not.” 

 

“A gossip columnist,” Hanzo muttered just loud enough for Gabe to hear beside Jesse. 

 

Jesse went rigid in his seat, the corner of his smile twitching. “Well now, pumpkin, not all of us can go to a fancy private college and major in something equally fancy.” 

 

“Double major in business management and finance,” Hanzo said. “With minors in accounting and political science.” 

 

Jesse shrugged. “What every kid dreams of growing up.” 

 

Hanzo sneered. “Some of us  _ do _ have to grow up.” 

 

Gabe had never seen someone so effortlessly get under Jesse’s skin and stay there. 

He stole a quick look at Jack to make sure he hadn’t snuck off to find someone with less crazy friends to go on a date with. Jack was watching the drama unfold with his guileless blue eyes open wide. Gabe almost wanted to offer to grab popcorn. 

 

“You are being rude,  _ anija _ ,” Genji snapped, breaking Hanzo and Jesse up. “Jesse didn’t come here and attack your major. He’s a friend and he’s helping me.” 

 

“You are right, Genji.” Hanzo nodded at Jesse. “My apologies, Mr. McCree, for my bluntness. Perhaps we can make it up to you. Father, you wished to see the food accommodations, did you not? Perhaps Genji can take you and retrieve a meal and drinks for his tutors. To repay them for the intrusion we have been on their time.” 

 

Genji glared at his brother. “It’s not an intrusion. They’re happy to meet you.” 

 

Mr. Shimada stood and put his hand on Genji’s shoulder. “We showed up unexpectedly and took away time from their busy schedules. Please, allow us to treat you to a meal.” 

 

“We already ate,” Gabe offered. “But thank you.” 

 

“Dessert then.” Hanzo dismissed. 

 

“A fine idea,” Mr. Shimada said. “Come, Sparrow, show me more of your school.” 

 

Genji stood with great reluctance, glare never leaving the side of his brother’s face. “I trust you’ll be on you best behavior with my friends,  _ anija _ .” 

 

Hanzo dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “I am always on my best behavior.” 

 

“This way,  _ chichiue _ .” Genji lead his father away. “Let’s not take too long.” 

 

“Now, ya really didn’t have—” Jesse began, but Hanzo held up his hand and stopped him. 

 

“One moment, please.” 

 

Gabe arched an eyebrow and watched as Genji and his father left. This was Hanzo’s plan? Separating Genji from them? Once they were out of sight, Hanzo laced his fingers together and set his hands on the table. He looked like a CEO ready to start a hostile takeover. 

 

“Gentleman, you may drop the act now. I am well aware that my brother is not taking classes, nor is he taking college seriously beyond his playboy lifestyle.” 

 

“That ain’t nice to say about your brother,” Jesse said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

 

Hanzo ignored him and continued. “Whatever Genji has paid you for this little stunt, I shall triple it for you to come clean about it to my father.” 

 

Shit. That could be a lot of money. Genji hadn’t paid Gabe anything, so he could just make up a number. Fuck. Some extra money would go a long way. But money was just a number. Genji was his friend. No way would Gabe betray him to his asshole brother. Hanzo barely glanced at Jesse before his gaze lingering on Gabe. 

 

Gabe returned the stare but said nothing. He wasn’t budging asshole. Hanzo turned his head and looked at Jack. The barest smirk pulled at Hanzo’s lips.

 

“Mr. Morrison, do you have something to say?” 

 

Gabe glanced at Jack. He squirmed in his seat, looking at the table. Fuck. Jack had to pay for his school, apartment, bills, food. He had to work his ass off to be able to afford everything. Hanzo was offering a lot of money. And Jack didn’t know, or owe, Genji anything. There was nothing stopping Jack from taking the cash. He needed it. And Gabe couldn’t blame him if he took it. 

 

Jack looked up, catching Gabe’s gaze. The big, blue eyes made him melt. 

 

“I just wanted to say,” Jack began, turning to Hanzo. “That… I understand your concern for your brother, but I think you should have a little faith. People can surprise you.” 

 

Gabe really hoped that he was worth the amount of money Jack had just given up. 

 

Hanzo’s frown returned. “I am impressed by your loyalty to my brother. Loyalty this deep is hard to come by, however.” He glanced around at all of them. “I do not think you realize that you are not helping my brother. The opposite, you are enabling him in the worst possible way.” 

 

Jesse scoffed. 

 

Gabe arched an eyebrow. “Doubt that.” 

 

Hanzo continued glaring. “Genji will be going home soon. He will be hired into the family business where he will have real responsibilities, real repercussions for his actions. What you are doing is allowing him not to acquire the skills he needs to successfully thrive in his working life. If he does not perform well, the elders back home will cast him out. You three see me as an enemy. That is fine. But I will do what I must in my brother’s best interest. No matter how it makes me look. Understand?” 

 

Damn. Hanzo didn’t play around. Gabe could see his point though. There were plenty of times he’d wondered how the hell Genji was going to get through college, let alone life.

 

“Well, I reckon,” Jesse began, leaning his chair back onto two legs and putting his boots up on the table. “That Genji’s life is his own. Ya ever think that maybe he don’t want to go into the family business? Maybe his hopes and dreams are somewhere else.” 

 

Hanzo scoffed. “Hopes and dreams do not make for a reliable foundation. They flow like water, carrying away whatever you try to build upon them. I only want Genji to have a stable, prosperous future. Something I would think you, as his friends, would want as well.” 

 

“We do,” Gabe said with a shrug. “But I think that’s up to Genji to decide for himself.” 

 

“Ain’t no one can tell a man what to do with his life ‘sides himself,” Jesse added. “You live your life, so why don’t ya let Genji live his?” 

 

Hanzo’s eye twitched again at the accent. He looked between the three of them again, silent for a long moment. “Very well. If that is how you feel, than I will have to do what is best for my brother.” 

 

That sounded more like a threat than it should have. Gabe understood the protective older brother role, he had two younger sisters himself. But to try and pay off friends to rat out your sibling to a parent? That was low. 

 

“We return,” Genji said, breaking the tension. 

 

“That was fast,” Hanzo said with a casual air. 

 

“It is a rather small cafeteria,” Mr. Shimada said, setting down a tray filled with several kinds of cakes. “I hope you boys have more options off campus for food and entertainment.” 

 

“We do,” Genji assured his father, taking a seat. “My brother didn’t make you uncomfortable?” he asked, gaze darting around the table.

 

Jesse shrugged. “Naw.” 

 

Gabe couldn’t help but smile as Hanzo’s eye twitched yet again. “Nope. Just getting to know each other better.” 

 

“Good,” Genji said, taking a seat. “I know he can be  _ overbearing _ sometimes.”

 

“Nothing to worry about,” Jack said. “He just worries about you. It’s nice to see a brother so dedicated.” 

 

Hanzo’s frown relaxed slightly while Genji’s glower intensified. 

 

“My boys do have their differences,” Mr. Shimada said, “But they love each other fiercely. They were attached at the hip when they were small. Terrorizing their tutors, sneaking out of the house. They scared off a good many of their caretakers. Quite the pair their were, but not so much anymore.” 

 

Hanzo and Genji’s cheeks turned pink. 

 

“But that is probably because of the distance. I am sure once Genji is home they will be best friends once more.” 

 

“Perhaps that is it,  _ chichiue _ ,” Hanzo said. “Genji and I just need to spend more time together.” 

 

Genji got a look on his face Gabe had never seen before. It was a combination of confusion and scrutiny. “We’ve spent lots of time together,” he said. 

 

Hanzo shook his head. “We have grown apart in these years. We should correct that mistake.” He turned to his father. “ _ Chichiue _ , I have decided. I shall attend college with Genji as soon as possible.”

 

“ _ What! _ ” Genji blurted, eyes going wide. 

 

Gabe looked at Jack who looked back at him. Oh yeah. They really could have used some popcorn for this drama. 

 

“That’s absurd,  _ anija. _ You’re in your last year. You can’t switch now.” 

 

“This is rather odd for you, Hanzo,” Mr. Shimada said, stroking his small, trimmed goatee. “You are on track to graduate with all honors. Why change schools now?” 

 

“I realize this, but studying abroad would be good for me. It would allow me to gain experiences I could not at home. And I have been thinking of graduate school. This would allow me to see if I should pursue a higher degree before taking my place at home.”

 

“But this is  _ my _ school!” Genji sputtered. 

 

“It is. And I would be grateful for you to share it with me. Perhaps I can join your tutor group as well.” 

 

“But you can’t get housing on such short notice!” Genji insisted. “The semester has already started!” 

 

“I will, of course, be staying with you, in the apartment  _ chichiue _ pays for.”

 

“Woah now,” Jesse said, letting his chair drop back down on to all four legs. “Genji’s already got a roommate. It’s only a two room apartment. Ain’t no room for more.” 

 

Hanzo gave Jesse a cool stare. “Then consider this your notice to find new accommodations. I shall be moving in within the week.”

 

Under the table, Jack grabbed Gabe’s thigh. Gabe looked at him. Jack was enthralled, watching Hanzo and Jesse like they were a soap opera. 

 

“There is no reason to be hasty, Hanzo,” Mr. Shimada said. He turned to Jesse. “Please take all the time you need to find a place close to school. I shall pay your first two month’s rent for your inconvenience.” 

 

Jesse only gaped like a fish plucked from the water. He looked at Genji who only lowered his eyes. 

 

“It’s settled then,” Hanzo said. He stood from the table. “I shall go to administration and begin the transfer paperwork.” He bowed at the waist. “It was a pleasure meeting you all. I hope to see more of you very soon.” Without waiting for anyone to say anymore, Hanzo turned and walked away. 

 

Gabe could only stare after him. Everything had happened so fast. Thirty minutes ago, he was on the best date of his life. Now, he, Genji, and Jesse had been outmaneuvered by Genji’s brother, Jesse was homeless, and Genji was now going to be under a microscope. 

 

“Sparrow,” Mr. Shimada said. “Perhaps you should join your brother. He may need help finding his way.”

 

Genji turned to his father. “ _ Chichiue, _ can’t you please talk him out of it? This is my school and my friends. He’s being overbearing again. He’s stepping all over the life I’ve made for myself here!” 

 

“Genji.”  

 

He lowered his gaze. “Yes,  _ chichiue _ .”

 

“Your brother worries about you. As do I.”

 

“I’m fine,” Genji insisted. 

 

“It can feel like he is being overprotective, but this is Hanzo’s way of showing he cares. He is giving up a great deal for you. You do realize this?” 

 

Genji hung his head. “Yes,  _ chichiue _ .” 

 

“Good. I am sure once he sees that you have outgrown your wild ways, his mind will be at ease and he will return home.” He put his hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Show him how much you have grown, Sparrow.”

 

“Of course.” Genji stood. “I’ll find Hanzo. I think we should call off today’s meeting. I’ll… catch up with you later guys.” 

 

“Yeah,” Jesse grunted. “We got lots to talk about.” 

 

“ _ Chichiue _ ?” Genji inquired when his father didn’t get up as well.

 

“You go ahead,” Mr. Shimada said. “I will be with you in a moment.” 

 

Genji stared, confused. “But—”

 

Mr. Shimada gave his son a look and Ganji’s mouth snapped shut. 

 

“I will be waiting for you at the door to show you where administration is,” Genji said. He cast one last pleading glance around the table before leaving. 

 

Mr. Shimada turned back to the table and smiled. Gabe shifted uncomfortably. It was weird meeting parents. It was even weirder being left alone with them. 

 

“I am sure you three think I am a foolish man,” he said. 

 

“No,” Jack said quickly. “Why would we?” 

 

“I may not know my sons as well as I once did, but I still know them.” He smiled. “Genji has never liked the traditional way of learning. Hanzo thinks with more discipline, Genji will conform, but a father knows his son’s spirit, and Genji has a strong one. Like a headstrong horse, a firm hand will only make him fight against the reins. But with a herd to keep him in check, and to guide his steps toward the right path, he will see that some things are worth learning.”

 

“Ya had me at the horse metaphor, but ya lost me,” Jesse said. “If ya don’t mind, Sir. What exactly are you gettin’ at?”

 

“You are Genji’s herd. Where you go, he will follow. What you approve and disapprove of, he will take to heart.” He stroked his goatee again. “Hanzo thinks this little scheme of his will get his brother to be serious, but I fear with Genji’s will, the chasm that has grown between them will only widen.”

 

Gabe narrowed his eyes. “If you knew Hanzo was going to do this, why didn’t you stop him?” 

 

Mr. Shimada chuckled. “For a father to tell his headstrong sons not to do something is to invite them to do the very thing he wants them to avoid. No. They must make their own decisions and follow through on them. For me to intervene now would be to undermine their confidence at a time in their life when it is on shaky ground. But, that is not to say I can not make a path more inviting to take, or signs clearer for them to read.” 

 

“You want us to help you help them?” Jack asked. 

 

Mr. Shimanda nodded. “Yes, Mr. Morrison. I would appreciate it.”

 

“How are we supposed to do that?” Gabe asked. “Not that I’m agreeing or anything.” He really didn’t want to do Hanzo any favors. 

 

“Genji respects you, listens to you, even if you think he does not. He strives to please those he loves. If you were to foster an approval of learning, he will learn. Hanzo is….”

 

“A real piece a work,” Jesse snorted. “Beggin’ your pardon.” 

 

“Hanzo is serious for his few years,” Mr. Shimada continued. “He has placed too much emphasis on the end goal, and is not enjoying the journey. He speaks of experiences, yet he avoids them whenever possible. I agree that this move will be good for him but not in the way he thinks. I think you three could be the key for him as well.”

 

“You want us to be friends with him,” Gabe said. No way was he going to be nice to the dude that was responsible for the worst cockblock ever. 

 

“Hanzo does not have friends. But, like his brother, he strives to please those around him. I merely ask that you allow him the chance to be himself for once.”

 

Jesse grumbled. Gabe shrugged. 

 

“I think we can do that.” Jack nodded. 

 

Mr. Shimada beamed. “Thank you. I am happy to see my boys are in the care of you fine young men.” He rose from his seat and gave them a shallow bow. “Until we meet again.”

 

With that, he took his leave. When he disappeared, Jesse rounded on Gabe. 

 

“Can you believe that Hanzo jackass?” He hissed. “Just rolls up and thinks he can call us liars and kick me outta my own place?” 

 

“To be fair,” Jack said. “We did lie.”

 

“That ain’t the point. By the way, good work. ” 

 

Jack took a mock bow. 

 

“But this is beyond that! He thinks he can control his brother like that? Ain’t right.” 

 

“He is an asshole,” Gabe said. “But… he does have a point. I mean, have you ever seen Genji study?”

 

“Ain’t my problem. Or yours. Genji can live whatever life he wants cuz it’s his. Hanzo can’t just force him to live the way he wants.” 

 

“What’s he going to do when he gets out of school?” Gabe asked. 

 

Jesse glared at him. “Are ya taking  _ his _ side?” 

 

“Not a chance.” Gabe shook his head. “But look, maybe if we get Genji to class for a while, Hanzo will get the hell out of here faster. That’s the goal, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Jesse said, rubbing the five o’clock shadow on his cheeks absently. “Get him the hell outta here fast. That’s the plan. I want my kickass apartment back.” 

 

“You can room with me until then,” Gabe said. “But you’ll have to settle for couch.”

 

“Thanks,  _ amigo _ ,” Jesse muttered, distracted. 

 

Jesse was in a bad way. Gabe had never seen him like this. Bad things just rolled off Jesse, he was the kind of person that didn’t let stuff get him down. But Hanzo had really gotten in his head. Gabe couldn’t leave his best friend alone in this state.

 

“Hey, Jack, could I talk to you a moment?” He glanced at Jesse. “In private?” 

 

“Sure.” Jack rose and followed Gabe out of earshot of their table. 

 

“Crap, I don’t know where to start,” Gabe said when they were alone. He stopped and faced Jack. “Just… thanks for everything. You don’t even know Genji and you saved his ass like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

“It was fun,” Jack said with a smile that made Gabe’s knees weak. “I felt like a spy.” 

 

“But you didn’t have to, and Hanzo was kinda an ass.” He didn’t even know how to put into words all the feelings Jack invoked in him. “And thanks for turning his offer down. I’m sure you could have really used the money. I can’t tell you what that means to me.”

 

“Well.” Jack reached out and took Gabe’s hands in his. “This thing we have... it feels like it's going to be worth a lot more to me than money, you know?"

 

Electricity sparked up and down Gabe’s spine as he filled with the same kind of thrill as he got when Jack watched him recite Shakespeare. 

 

“You feel it too?” Jack beamed

 

Gabe wanted to bask in his light forever. “I do.” He sighed and dropped his gaze. “Which makes this really, really hard to say. But I have to cut our study date short.” He looked up, hoping his eyes were getting his pleading across. “Jesse’s really messed up. He just lost his apartment and the semester just started. I need to make sure he’s okay and get him settled at my place.” 

 

Jack lifted their hands and kissed Gabe’s knuckles. “I completely understand. Bros before hoes.”

 

“You’re not a ho,” Gabe said. “You’re amazing and kind and patient, and the best kisser. I really wanted to impress you.”

 

“And you have.” Jack squeezed his hands. “Your loyalty amazes me. Jesse and Genji are really lucky to have you as a friend.” He smiled. “I hope I can earn that kind of loyalty one day.” 

 

“When the hell are we going to have time to try this again?” Gabe muttered. 

 

“Try again?” Jack chuckled. “What are you talking about? This has been an amazing date. My homework is done, I’ve learned to say the first five letters of the alphabet in Spanish. I got to meet your friends, and I got a live episode of a soap opera. Mr. Reyes, this has been the best study date I’ve ever been on.” He leaned in, eyes half closing. “And one of the best make out sessions too.” 

 

Gabe bit his lip. “I’m eager to get back to that.” 

 

“Same.” Jack leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Gabe’s cheek. “But you need to get Jesse out of here and help him feel better. I can wait.” 

 

“Don’t want you to have to wait. Our schedules are so crazy, I’m worried we won’t find a way to make them work for another date.” 

 

“We’re just going to have to get creative.” He looked at Gabe for a moment, then grinned. “I go to the gym Mondays and Wednesdays. How about you bring Jesse and Genji and meet me there? We can work out, and I can introduce you to my yoga partner.” 

 

“Wait.” Gabe had to run that through his mind a few more times. “You were serious about teaching yoga?”

 

“I don’t teach it, a friend of mine does, but I am very good.” A devilish smirk crossed Jack’s face as he lowered his voice. “And very flexible.”

 

Shit. Jack in skin-tight yoga pants, back bowed, ass in the air doing downward dog…. Gabe was definitely tenting his pants. He licked his lips and tried to ignore the way Jack slowly worked his lower lip with his teeth. “Oh?”

 

“I can get in all kinds of  _ positions, _ ” Jack teased. “But then, you’ve already had a taste of how flexible I can be.”

 

“I have?” Would there ever be a day when Gabe could  _ not _ sound like an idiot while talking to Jack?

 

Jack stepped closer, bringing their chests together. “Yes. And I found out how talented your tongue is.” 

 

Gabe wasn’t sure if his face was red from embarrassment or arousal. “This is about Friday, isn’t it?” 

 

In response, Jack’s eyes half closed. “Maybe.” 

 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” 

 

Jack grinned. “I did promise. Well….” He leaned in, pressing Gabe back until he hit a bookshelf. 

 

Excited chills raced up Gabe’s spine at the feeling of Jack pinning him. 

 

“You were very drunk,” Jack began, lowering his voice. “And very handsome. It was a bit of a shock to see you in my chair, but a good shock, the kind of shock that made me bold and excited.”

 

Gabe licked his lips, his whole mouth suddenly dry. “Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah,” Jack purred, hands sliding under Gabe’s shirt to run up his abs. “Ever since I joined  _ Madame’s _ class and saw you, I wanted to have you alone. That night, it was like you were gift wrapped for me.” 

 

The rough hands slid up and down, drawing a soft moan out of Gabe’s lips before he could stop it. 

 

“Your face when you realized it was me,” Jack went on in a low, slightly raspy voice that had Gabe squirming. “It was adorable. I’ve seen lots of drunk men in my chair before, I know how low their inhibitions are. But you? You were worried what I would think, you didn’t want things to be weird between us. It was touching that you cared what I thought of you. I wasn’t just a piece of meat.” 

 

“You’re not,” Gabe said. He would have been more eloquent, but all his blood was currently rushing away from his brain. 

 

“I wanted to show you just how much I wanted you alone.” Jack’s hands slid up, cupping Gabe’s pecs.

 

Gabe bit his lip, struggling to keep himself under control. 

 

“So, I gave you my best dance.” Jack grinned. 

 

“O-oh?” Gabe’s voice broke. 

 

“Hmm.” Jack pinched Gabe’s nipples and smiled. “You liked it so much, you gave me something extra.” 

 

Gabe hissed softly as Jack’s fingers rolled his nipples. Fuck! He hadn’t realized the were so sensitive. 

 

Jack leaned in, his lips fluttering against Gabe’s. “You see, I had leaned forward and you….” 

 

Gabe thought he’d spontaneously combust or cum. Maybe both. “Yeah?”

 

Jack smirked. “Sorry. I have to cut my story short.” 

 

Gabe stared at him. “What?” 

 

“Cut short date, cut short story. Sorry. Those are the rules.” 

 

Gabe’s mouth fell open. Jack pinched the nipples again and Gabe hissed. 

 

“If you want the rest,” Jack said. “Come meet me at the gym around two tomorrow. If our workout date goes well.…” Jack tipped his head and sucked softly on Gabe’s throat.

 

Gabe gave a pitiful whimper before slapping a hand over his mouth. How the hell had one hot blond reduced him to this? Jack chuckled darkly against his throat, lifting his lips to let them caress Gabe’s ear. 

 

“Your homework for tonight, is to rub one out in the shower, thinking about me finger fucking myself while I’m thinking about you.” 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ….” Gabe gasped. 

 

Jack nipped Gabe’s earlobe and gave it a playful tug. “This way, I know you’ll show.” 

 

Gabe would have found a way to show up no matter what. “Tomorrow. At two.” He was pretty sure he was going to have to skip class just to jerk off so he wouldn’t be hard the whole time. Jack pushed away.

 

“I’ll text you the address later. Maybe with something extra.” 

 

“You’re… blue-balling me?” He was putty in Jack’s hands no matter what. 

 

Jack cocked his head to one side. “Mr. Reyes, are you asking me to  _ get you off _ ?” His grin was positively wicked. “Thought you said you weren't like that.” 

 

“No!” Gabe yelped. “I was just—And then—What I meant—” 

 

Jack silenced him with another kiss. Than his callused hands undid Gabe’s button and fly. 

 

“What—” Gabe started, but the rest of his sentence dissolved on his tongue. 

 

Jack smeared the precum around Gabe’s head. “Always wanted to be naughty in a library.” 

 

Gabe scrambled to get purchase on something. His hands fumbled, knocking a book to the floor before finding the shelf and holding on. Words failed him. The only thing that made it passed his lips were soft moans of pleasure. 

 

“So eager,” Jack purred, kissing Gabe’s throat. “Been a while?” 

 

Gabe nodded. How the hell could he try to play it cool while that strong hand was around his shaft? Jack was careful to be slow, smearing and working, calluses scraping just right. Gabe leaned back against against the bookshelf, breathing noisily. Shit, fuck, damn he was going to— 

 

“I could leave you in this state,” Jack purred, his husky whisper against Gabe’s cheek. “But I’m a greedy. I’ve wanted to feel you every class when you’re wearing those sinfully tight shorts.” He sucked at Gabe’s neck hard enough to leave a mark. 

 

Gabe hoped he did. 

 

“So big,” Jack rumbled, hand stroking faster as more precum slicked the throbbing erection. “Heard most  _ ballerinos _ stuff their shorts.” 

 

Gabe grinned. “Mine gets in the way dancing sometimes.”

 

“You won’t hear any complaints out of me.” Jack squeezed. 

 

Gabe clutched the shelf like his life depended on it. “Fuck! Jack! I’m—” He blew his load before he could even finish his warning. 

 

Jack lifted a white coated hand as Gabe shivered with stimulation. Slowly, Jack brought his thumb to his mouth, licking away the mess with his soft, pink tongue. 

 

“Hot fuck.…” Gabe breathed, watching Jack clean his hand like a cat, their eyes never leaving each others. 

 

“Satisfied, Mr. Reyes?” Jack asked, very business like. That only made him sound hotter. 

 

Gabe nodded. “Very much, Mr. Morrison.” He was going to be jerking it to this memory for a long time. 

 

Jack tucked Gabe back into his pants. “May want to hit up the bathroom,” he said casually, like they were just shooting the shit. “I’ll get my stuff gathered. Mind if I take another sandwich to go?” 

 

Gabe could only nod. If Jack had asked for Gabe’s apartment, he would have given it to him. 

 

Jack smirked. “Speechless?”

 

Gabe nodded again. 

 

Jack leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. Gabe tasted himself on those soft lips. 

 

“See you tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah,” Gabe croaked. “Tomorrow.” 

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Jack’s hand lingered on Gabe’s chest another moment before he turned and headed back the way they’d come. 

 

Gabe’s heart galloped in his chest. He ran an sweaty hand over his mouth. Tomorrow couldn’t get here soon enough. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again to Midna_Ronoa, my wonderful friend who takes time out of her winter break to translate for me!  
> And to Alifree who helped me with the Spanish Alphabet and dug into the Japanese “Dragons” short to find the right form of brother and father Hanzo and Genji use! You are AMAZING. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Anija- Brother (older brother)  
> Chichiue- Father  
> Te voy a devolver esto- I'm going to get you back for this  
> Me has jodido la cita- you fucked my date up  
> Me alegro de haberme entrometido- I’m glad I got in your way to bed this guy  
> ¿Donde aprendiste eso?- Where did you learn that?  
> Mi hermanita pequeña dio clases de teatro y yo también me apunté- My little sisters took acting classes and I tagged along.

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Strip clubs don't work like that. I know and bent the rules for the sake of one of these stories needed something porn-y. Jack made an exception. So please, no licking any dancers at clubs people. Unless you've got consent and paid the extra. 
> 
> Second off: if the hick-ass country abomination Jack was stripping to is "Country Man" by Luke Bryan, you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7PwfXGb57c
> 
> I'm really enjoying Reaper76 week and I hope all of you guys are too!
> 
> Translations:  
> Fondu! Relevé!- ballet moves done on a barre, a bar  
> Barre- bar (a bar used for warming up)  
> Demi-plié- ballet move  
> Gringo- outsider  
> danseur noble- A highly accomplished male ballet dancer.  
> Ballerino- male ballet dancer  
> ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi amigo es gilipollas! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No soy un acosador!- I'm sorry! My friend is an asshole! I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm not a stalker!


End file.
